L'Antre des Heros
by sidero
Summary: Imaginez un monde où tout les super héros sont réunis pour défendre la paix dans tout l'univers. Donnez moi vos avis.
1. Chapter 1

**L ' A N T R E**

**D E S**

**H E R O S**

**P R O L O G U E**

Le Cosmos. Univers sans fin composé de systèmes solaires, de planètes, d'étoiles, a vu et a survécu depuis sa création à d'innombrables dangers venus de tout part. Depuis, des mystères bien étranges se trouvent enfouis au cœur même de cette Galaxie. Mystères gardés dans le plus grand secret afin d'éviter toute convoitise et éviter

une destruction certaine de la vie.

Dès lors, et jusqu'à ce jour, nul n'a encore

pu découvrir quelle puissance est si jalousement

gardée par une force inconnue à l'Homme.

Après de longues investigations, il a été constaté qu'une technologie bien supérieure à celle de la Terre, permet de régir l'histoire et le temps de l'Univers du passé, du présent et même celui du futur. Regroupant des signaux émis par cette énergie, un point de rencontre a pu être défini.

Il s'agit d'une planète où règne la loi de la Seigneurie et de la magie. Arme primordiale pour pouvoir y survivre. Elle a pour nom ETERNIA.

Semblable à la Terre, ses habitants sont cependant dotés d'un savoir immense.

Au centre d'Eternia se situe un ancien château bâti avant les Grandes Guerres par des mains inconnues. Sa structure, mélange de magie et de science, renferme une puissance incalculable capable de gouverner Eternia et de contrôler l'Univers entier. Une légende raconte que pour obtenir le droit sur le « Château des Ombres », il faut posséder les deux « clés ».

**C H A P I T R E I**

**DESTINATION GUERRE**

Depuis des millénaires, la planète Eternia vit en paix. Gouverné par un Roi bienfaisant, la population dégage une harmonie joyeuse. Elle mène une vie agréable, riche et somptueuse. Les Grandes Guerres sont oubliées. Refoulées au plus profond de leur passé. Une végétation aux couleurs variables et des animaux bien étranges font de ce paradis une merveille.

Un palais d'une beauté éblouissante est dressé au milieu de ce paysage féerique. C'est là que vive la famille royale. Le Roi et son épouse, qui sont des êtres juste et respecté, et leur fils unique Adam. Le Prince Adam n'est pas vraiment l'enfant que le Roi désirait comme successeur. Comme père, il aime son fils plus que tout au monde. Mais en tant que futur roi, le Prince Adam n'incarne pas vraiment les valeurs désirées par le père. Pour un Prince, Adam ne s'intéresse qu'à la joie de vivre et laisse de côté ses fonctions princières. De plus, il est peureux.

Un tigre apprivoisé avec la faculté de parler, l'accompagne partout. C'est son meilleur compagnon. Lui aussi est de nature très peureuse, faignant et très affamé sur la nourriture.

Viennent ensuite le Maître d'Armes et Teela la déesse de guerre, qui assurent avec les gardes, la sécurité du palais. Teela est la fille adoptive du Maître d'Arme et tout deux sont de bons amis d'Adam.

D'autres guerriers habitent Eternia. Ils se tiennent à la disposition du Roi en cas d'alerte d'une éventuelle menace.

C'est ce petit monde qui peuple Eternia la mystérieuse.

Une belle matinée s'annonçait. Les oiseaux gazouillaient de bonheur. Un soleil chauffait agréablement.

Réveillé par l'un des rayons du soleil, le Prince Adam devait s'incliner à se lever.

-Salut Gringer ! Bien dormi ?

Le tigre vert aux rayures oranges, à moitié endormi près du lit de son maître, laissa échapper un bâillement énergique avant de lui répondre.

-Oui ! Mais pas suffisamment à mon goût.

-Il en est de même pour moi. Allons saluer mes parents et prenons un succulent petit déjeuner.

-Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Oh oui ! J'ai une de ces faims ce matin.

Tout deux quittèrent la chambre pour se retrouver dans la salle à manger où le Roi et la Reine attendirent leur fils.

-Bonjour père.

Bonjour Mère. Vous êtes à nouveau resplendissante ce matin.

-Petit flatteur va. Installe toi pour que nous puissions débuter notre petit déjeuner.

-Avec plaisir Mère. Rien ne me saurait faire plus de plaisir.

La Reine est une femme sévère dans ses fonctions mais si tendre avec son enfant adoré. A tel point qu'elle lui pardonne sa négligence dans son devoir.

Alors que le Roi est tout le contraire. Homme dure et brave, il est indigné par le comportement de son fils.

-Encore heureux que le soleil se lève à l'aube et non à midi sinon tu ne saurais que choisir. Te lever et prendre le petit déjeuner ou rester couché.

Gringer dans son coin venait d'entendre la réflexion faite par le Roi. Ebahi, il disait à voix haute :

-Mais c'est vrai çà. Heureusement que je n'ai pas à choisir. Je ne saurai quoi faire.

Adam se mit à rire et donna réponse à son père.

-Ne vous tracassez point Père. Cette question ne se pose pas pour le moment. Vous devriez sourire. Il fait un temps splendide. Le soleil brille, les fleurs éclosent de leur sommeil… Bref, la nature vit. La sentez vous ?

-Moi je sens surtout que tu vas faire une promenade au lieu de t'occuper de tes obligations envers ton pays. Que ferais tu en temps de guerre ?

-En temps de guerre ? Mais Père, n'êtes vous point là pour éviter une telle abomination ? Et il est vrai qu'il serait dommage de ne pas profiter de ce temps si radieux qui nous apporte la joie de vivre.

-Un rêveur et un gourmand. Voilà ce qu'est mon fils. Il ne connaît rien à son devoir Princier. Quand je pense qu'il devra un jour gouverner Eternia. J'en frissonne d'avance.

La Reine devant l'exaspération du Roi, devait prendre parole pour adoucir l'atmosphère.

-Vous le jugez mal mon époux. Il est encore jeune. Laissez le s'amuser. Il pourra toujours apprendre ce qu'est la dure vie d'un roi.

-Si vous le dites, je veux bien le croire mais j'ai des doutes.

Adam ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce. Après avoir récupéré Gringer son fidèle tigre aux cuisines, ils s'en allèrent ensemble effectuer une ballade hors du Palais et de ses jardins. Avant qu'il ne quitte les lieux, Teela l'interpella.

-Ne reste pas absent trop longtemps. Nous avons encore notre entraînement à faire.

-Oh… Euh… Oui ! Juste le temps de faire un tour en forêt. Nous serons de retour au plus tard pour le déjeuner. A tout à l'heure.

Et les deux compères s'éloignèrent.

La forêt. Lieu où de gigantesques arbres englobent une flore colorée. De ses multiples chemins se dégage un petit sentier.

-Si nous le prenions ?

-Euh… Tu sais Adam, ce n'est pas très prudent. Nous ne connaissons pas cette partie de la forêt. Nous risquerions de nous perdre.

-Idioties !

Sur ce, le Prince et son compagnon s'engagèrent vers cette contrée encore inconnue pour eux. Le paysage changea radicalement. La végétation devint plus dense, plus touffue. Au bout de ce chemin lugubre se dressa dans toute sa majesté, **Crâne Gris.**

-Quel château superbe. J'envie celui qui en sera une fois roi de cette bâtisse.

Il pourra en être fier.

-Peut-être ! Mais ça ne sera pas demain la veille car pour voir ton vœu exaucé, il faudra qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate. Et crois moi, je n'aimerais pas ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas Gringer. Moi non plus. Mais le guerrier courageux au cœur pur qui demandera le droit sur le Château des Ombres pour repousser le mal, aura entre ses mains une chance fabuleuse et un pouvoir immense.

-Ouais. C'est pour cela qu'il doit être confié à un guerrier d'Eternia qui ait un cœur pur.

Allons nous en Adam. Cet endroit me donne la chaire de poule.

-Cette construction me fait penser qu'il serait grand temps que je prenne mes responsabilités princières au sérieux. Je pense que j'ai assez profité de la vie. Il faut que j'aide Père dans ses tâches.

-Alors fini la belle vie ? Les grasses matinées ? Les promenades ?

-Non Gringer ! J'aurai toujours un moment pour m'amuser avec toi. Tu ne seras pas oublié. Mais il est temps que je pense également au bien de mon pays.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Et sans vouloir te commander, je crois que tu peux déjà montrer tes connaissances de combat que t'ont inculqués le Maître d'armes. Mon odorat me révèle une présence tapie dans ce fourré.

-En effet ! Ce sera le moment de montrer ce que je vaux. Si j'ai bien assimilé toutes les leçons apprises.

Sur ces mots, Adam quitta Gringer. Armé que de son courage et de ses poings. Il se faufila vers une menace dont il ignora encore la nature.

Des pas silencieux avancèrent sur une herbe sèche. A quelques mètres de lui, Adam pouvait apercevoir une forme humaine qui lui tournait le dos. L'inconnu scrutait en direction du château et de Gringer. De toute évidence il chercha du regard le prince.

-Où est il encore passé celui-là ? Si je le perds, je risque ma place. Comment a-t-il pu devenir ainsi après tout le mal que je me suis donné avec lui. Et dire que c'était mon meilleur élève.

Adam n'attendit plus. Il se jeta de toutes ses forces sur la silhouette pour le neutraliser. Il voulut lui infliger deux coups de poings pour l'assommer quand

Celui-ci para le coup à la grande surprise d'Adam. Lorsque son rival se retourna pour stopper son attaque, Adam pouvait apercevoir le visage et reconnaître l'espion.

-Maître d'armes ! Que fais tu ici à m'espionner ?

-Ordre de la Cour. Je dois assurer ta sécurité en dépit de toutes mes leçons que je t'ai apprises. Si tu ne m'aurais pas reconnu, tu m'aurais littéralement neutralisé. Moi, ton professeur, le meilleur dans le domaine de la lutte. Soit je deviens vieux pour ces exercices, ou alors tu es devenu mon égal. Cette attaque le prouve bien. Heureusement que je connais encore quelques bottes secrètes.

-Allons rejoindre Gringer. Il doit mourir d'inquiétude à mon sujet.

Les trois amis furent à peine réunis lorsqu'un cri strident perturba la quiétude de la forêt. Son amplitude fut telle, qu'il s'entendit sur toute la planète.

Les mains sur leurs oreilles, tous deux se trouvaient dans la position fœtale. Adam définissait avec difficulté la source de cette souffrance.

-Ca vient du château. Qu'est ce qui peut bien émettre un tel son ? Je pensais qu'il était désert.

-La preuve que non. C'est le signe d'un mauvais présage.

La plainte prit fin d'un coup comme elle avait commencé.

-Que veux tu dire ? N'est il pas inhabité ?

-D'après une vieille légende, Non. Il paraît qu'un esprit bienveillant assure la garde des secrets de Crâne Gris et veille sur la tranquillité d'Eternia. Le fait d'entendre une douleur de sa part semble représenter qu'une force maléfique tenterait à rompre la paix en ce monde.

-Un château hanté. Qui l'eut cru ?

Tu veux dire que ce bruit que l'on venait d'entendre signifie qu'un danger menace notre planète ?

-Pas seulement un danger. Mais une nouvelle guerre féroce bien plus violente que les Grandes Guerres et qui perturbera l'Univers entier.

De Crâne Gris s'échappa un nuage de fumée assez blanchâtre et prit la forme d'un crâne. Une voix calme et glaciale s'échappa de l'apparition voltigeant au dessus de la demeure.

-Qui de vous trois se nomme Adam, Prince de cette planète ?

Adam, à la fois intrigué et inquiet de cette manifestation, regarda le Maître d'armes puis avança d'un pas vers cet interlocuteur hors du commun.

-C'est moi. Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous de moi ?

-Mon nom n'a pas d'importance ! Sache seulement que je suis l'Esprit du Château des Ombres. Ma mission consiste à trouver à chacun de mes réveils, un champion pour Eternia. Je l'ai trouvé. Sois présent avec tes deux amis au même endroit d'ici trois heures. Tu comprendras.

Et la voix se tut. Le Crâne s'estompa en fumée pour disparaître complètement. Seuls le Maître d'Armes, le Prince Adam et Gringer tapies derrière cette fumée, furent témoins de cet étrange entretien. Ils étaient tellement bouleversés qu'ils ne savaient pas s'il s'agissait d'une illusion ou de la réalité.

-Avons-nous rêvé ou cette chose est elle vraiment apparue ?

-Nous n'avons pas rêvé. C'était l'Esprit de Crâne Gris. Le Gardien de la paix dans l'Univers. Ce que nous venions de voir est rarissime. Bien des gens auraient désiré assister à ce spectacle. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il cherche un nouveau guerrier dont le motif m'est inconnu. Il faudra patienter pour en savoir d'avantages. D'ici trois heures, on aura réponses à nos questions.

-Et Gringer grelottant de peur, demanda au Maître d'Armes…

-Doit on penser qu'une nouvelle guerre risque d'éclater dans les prochains temps comme le prédit la légende ?

-Ce n'est pas à exclure.

Adam pour détendre l'atmosphère donna l'initiative de se rendre au Palais pour se détendre et de ne parler à personne de ce qu'ils viennent de vivre.

Du repos ne leurs fera aucun mal car qui sait ce qui les attendra au pied de ce château à l'heure du rendez-vous fixé.

L'heure H fut arrivée. Il était temps de se rendre à Crâne Gris afin de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire bien que le Maître d'Armes ait déjà donné une version plausible mais indésirable à ce sujet. En reprenant le même le sentier que tout à l'heure, Gringer fit une remarque à son maître.

-Tu vois, nous n'aurions jamais dû utiliser ce chemin. Nous voilà embarqués dans une histoire étrange qui risque de mal terminer.

-Tu t'inquiètes trop Gringer. Pour le moment nous ne savons rien. Ce qui nous attend peut très bien être agréable. Qu'en penses tu Duncan ? N'es tu pas de mon avis ou te fixes tu toujours à l'idée qu'une nouvelle guerre nous guette ?

-Plus que jamais ! Et tu en ferais de même pour éviter toute surprise désagréable. Je n'ai pas oublié ses paroles. Il citait bien qu'il était à la recherche d'un champion et qu'il l'a trouvé. Le fait d'avoir appelé ton nom semble te désigner.

-Impossible ! Je ne suis pas un guerrier. Je n'ai pas encore la force pour diriger un tel devoir.

-La force non mais la sagesse oui.

Nous y voilà. D'ici quelques minutes, nous saurons la raison de cet appel.

Le château qui quelques heures auparavant paraissait si merveilleux, si abandonné, dégagea une sensation mystérieuse renforçant d'avantage la curiosité du trio se trouvant à son pied.

-Nous sommes juste à l'heure. Il nous reste plus qu'à patienter pour connaître le motif de cet appel.

Maître d'armes, fixant cette immense bâtisse, répliqua soudain :

-Notre attente prend fin. Regardez Crâne Gris.

Une lumière éblouissante illumina le Château des Ombres. Une lourde porte en forme de langue s'abaissa d'un coup donnant accès à cette demeure peu commune. Une silhouette apparut.

-Je suis la Sorcière du Château des Ombres et j'ai le devoir de le protéger de toute attaque extérieure mais aussi d'assurer la paix sur Eternia.

Comme l'Esprit, cette jeune et jolie femme narrait les événements dans un ton calme et attendrissant.

-Lors de l'une de nos surveillances interstellaires, nous avons capté un esprit malsain se dirigeant droit sur Eternia pour y apporter ruine et désolation. Il espère par là, gouverner Crâne Gris et la Galaxie toute entière. Si nous ne tentons rien, il réussira. Non seulement il a la magie comme allié mais aussi des armes sophistiquées bien supérieures aux nôtres.

Adam, Maître d'Armes et Gringer se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Tout trois blêmes par cette nouvelle.

-Et qu'attendez vous de nous trois ?

-L'Esprit et moi, suite à une réflexion bien étudiée, avons décidé qu'Eternia aura besoin du Château des Ombres pour se défendre et donc d'un guerrier courageux, généreux et puissant pour contrôler celui-ci. Bien entendu, il faudra qu'il trouve les deux clés prouvant sa bonne foi et le mérite sur ce droit. Il ne pourra être roi de Crâne Gris qu'au moment où il présentera les clés. Dans sa tâche où il mènera une longue et rude guerre, il sera assisté par la science du Château et par ma magie.

Après de maintes recherches, nous n'avons trouvé qu'une seule personne possédant les qualités requises pour accomplir un tel devoir. C'est toi Adam.

Le Prince ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lui, un guerrier capable de repousser un ennemi aussi puissant que l'armée du Roi. Alors que sa musculation et son ambition pour les combats n'avaient pas encore germé en lui. A coup sûr, il s'agissait là d'une erreur. Bien sûre, il voulait son père. Il désirait également pénétrer une fois dans sa vie dans le Château des Ombres dont l'entrée était scellée depuis des siècles. Mais pas dans ces conditions.

-Comment pourrais je être ce guerrier ? Comment pourrais je lutter contre ce mal qui menace Eternia ? Moi un faible prince sans but dans la vie à part s'amuser et paresser ? Non, vraiment ! Il doit y avoir erreur.

-Tes ambitions sont grandes. Elles sont seulement enfouies au fond de toi et n'attendent qu'à s'exprimer. Quand à la force, je te la procurerai à condition d'accepter de rendre justice sur Eternia et autres mondes. C'est une lourde tâche que tu auras en acceptant mais toi seul peux venir à notre secours.

Adam lança un bref regard vers ses compagnons. Gringer ne pouvait s'empêcher de rajouter :

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Elle essaye de t'embobiner. Ne te laisse pas convaincre. On aura tout pleins d'ennuis.

Adam prit un air songeur quelques minutes puis annonça :

-J'accepte !

La Sorcière souriait de satisfaction bien qu'elle était d'avance certaine de la réponse du jeune élu.

-Bien. Alors suis mes instructions.

Dans les mains de la Sorcière surgit un glaive.

-Prends cette arme. Ne t'en sépare jamais. Tends le glaive en prononçant

« **Par le pouvoir du Crâne ancestral** » « **Je détiens la force toute puissante** ».

Adam saisit cette arme froide et rassurante et s'exécuta.

-Par le pouvoir du Crâne ancestral…

Des éclairs virevoltèrent autour de lui. Une brillante nova sortit de l'épée pour asperger Adam de sa magie qui le transforma en un homme surpuissant.

-Je détiens la force toute puissante.

Sa peau brunissait. Son corps fut celui d'un véritable athlète. Ses muscles développés au maximum égalèrent la force de mille hommes voire plus.

-Désormais tu te nommeras **Musclor** ! L'homme le plus puissant d'Eternia. Personne ne devra connaître ta véritable identité. Préserve le bien toi et tes amis. Grâce à l'Epée du Pouvoir et ta force surhumaine, tu pourras repousser l'envahisseur.

Dirige maintenant l'Epée du Pouvoir vers ton fidèle tigre et prononce la dernière phrase.

Musclor s'exécuta une nouvelle fois. Il tendit l'épée vers Gringer et prononça :

-Je détiens la force toute puissante.

Gringer grelotta de peur. Il n'était pas du tout rassuré.

-Mais que me veut elle ? Moi j'ai rien demandé.

Il recula doucement pour échapper à son sort. Trop tard. Des éclairs l'entouraient et une nouvelle nova émergea pour transformer Gringer en un véritable tigre de combat. Plus grand. Plus féroce. Son pelage était recouvert d'un harnais rouge flamboyant. Sa peur avait disparu.

La Sorcière reprit la parole :

-Tu seras **Battle Cat**. La fidèle monture de Musclor. Tu l'aideras dans les combats.

Seul un rugissement se fit entendre du tigre pour témoigner sa fidélité.

-Peut on savoir qui sera cet ennemi ?

Un silence régna. Avec sa voix douce devenue grave, la Sorcière lui répondit.

-Le Maître des Ténèbres ! **Skeletor** et sa **Horde sauvage**. Il a réussi à briser une brèche temporelle entre son monde et Eternia. Malheureusement, ne connaissant pas la formule qu'il a utilisée, je ne peux pas annuler ce sortilège. Je ne sais non plus ni l'heure ni le lieu de son arrivée. Seul sa présence sur Eternia pourra m'indiquer où il se trouve. Je t'enverrai alors un message télépathique.

La Sorcière disparut. Le pont-levis se referma et tout redevint comme avant.

Le château semblait désert. Le soleil brillait. Les oiseaux gazouillaient. Même Adam et Gringer avaient repris leur forme d'origine. Le glaive se dissimulait dans son étui fixé dans le dos sous la veste d'Adam. L'Epée du Pouvoir était ainsi invisible aux yeux de tous. Même le Maître d'Armes n'avait vécu une chose pareille.

-Rêve ou réalité ?

-A juger par cette épée, ce serait la réalité. Rentrons au Palais prévenir la garnison et tenons nous prêts en cas d'alerte.

Maître d'Armes et Gringer approuvèrent cette décision et voulurent quitter l'endroit quand un bruit les retint.

-Regarde le buisson à ta gauche Adam. Il vient de bouger.

Apeuré, Gringer se réfugia derrière son maître en bégayant…

-Espérons que ce ne soit pas Skeletor.

N'ayant pas porté attention à cette réflexion, les deux guerriers s'en approchèrent prudemment. Gringer en retrait pour assurer une éventuelle défense mais surtout pour déguerpir au plus vite.

Ils se ruèrent sur cette touffe d'herbes et capturèrent à la surprise de tous, un drôle de petit bonhomme.

-Qui es tu ?

La voix autoritaire terrorisa le petit personnage habillé d'une robe rouge, d'un chapeau pointu assorti à la couleur de la robe et d'une écharpe mauve. Craintive, elle donna suite à la question.

-Orko ! Je m'appelle Orko. Le grand magicien de Trola. Ne me faites pas de mal.

Je ne révèlerai à personne votre secret.

Adam se tourna vers Duncan.

-Il connaît notre secret.

-Embêtant tout cela. Il faudra empêcher qu'il le divulgue.

Affolé, Orko prenait la parole pour se défendre et sauver sa liberté. Sa vie.

-Je vous jure. Je ne dirais rien. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Ne me faites pas de mal.

Adam prit une voix plus sereine.

-Du calme. Si tu es inoffensif comme tu le prétends, tu n'as rien à craindre de nous.

Soulagé par ces paroles, le petit magicien peureux ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer sa joie.

-Je te remercie O Prince d'Eternia. Pour gratifier ta confiance, je promets de ne révéler à personne ta double identité. Je t'apporterai mon aide chaque fois que tu en auras besoin. Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'entendre votre conversation avec la Sorcière. En me téléportant de Trola, j'ai atterri près du château et c'est par le plus grand des hasards que j'ai assistés au phénomène qui venait de se produire. Je voulais m'enfuir mais la peur me cloua sur place. Alors je me suis tapi dans ce buisson et j'ai observé toute la scène attendant le moment opportun pour partir. Que comptez vous faire de moi ?

Flottant dans les airs, Orko attendit la décision du groupe qui s'était mis à l'écart pour délibérer. La Sorcière parlait à Adam par télépathie.

-Orko est un être bon digne de confiance.

Sur ce, Adam prit la décision.

-Je fais confiance au jugement de la Sorcière.

Et s'adressant à Orko :

-Nous sommes prêts à t'accepter comme nouveau compagnon. Tu pourras vivre avec nous au Palais. Je suis certain que tes tours de magie nous amuseront beaucoup durant les soirées de fête. La seule condition que nous t'infligeons est de ne pas dévoiler mon identité. A personne. Il est impératif que nous quatre la conservons sinon l'humanité entière sera en péril.

Dans une joie immense, le magicien bien que petit par sa taille, cria fort et haut :

-Je le jure ! J'en fais le serment !

-Je crois qu'à nous quatre, nous sommes prêts à accueillir cette horde sauvage.

**C H A P I T R E II**

**LA HORDE SAUVAGE**

La Vallée du Serpent. Endroit sombre d'Eternia. Une terre aride sans aucune végétation avec un marais d'une eau très noire. Aucun rayon de soleil ne peut traverser les épais nuages qui couvrent cette contrée.

Ce paysage froid, sans vie, fut d'un coup illuminé d'une lentille magique. Une porte temporelle venait de s'ouvrir sur Eternia. Des êtres malfaisants apparurent.

Une créature au visage squelettique se montra en premier. Un plastron couvrait son torse. Un glaive pendait à sa ceinture. Ses habits étaient d'un bleu noir. Une capuche couvrait sa tête. A sa main elle tenait un sceptre. **Skeletor**, Dieu de Destruction, était le plus rusé et le plus diabolique qu'Eternia n'ait connu. Ses desseins étaient aussi lugubres que la vallée du serpent.

Eternia aura le plus grand guerrier maléfique à combattre.

Arrivèrent quatre autres personnages.

L'un ressemblait à un poisson. Son corps était recouvert d'écailles. De gros yeux glauques se dégageaient de son visage. Pour **Océanor**, la mer n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Il connaissait chaque créature aquatique. Toute vie maritime lui obéissait.

**Triclope** lui, avait la faculté de modifier son regard. Trois yeux fixés sur son casque rotatif lui permettent d'avoir une vue normale, de zoomer et de voire à travers les objets.

**Le Monstre** recouvert de poils orange tenait à sa main un fouet. Chaque claquement du fouet et la faculté télépathique du Monstre rendaient les animaux terrestres dociles et obéissants.

Et **Demonia**. Sorcière aussi belle que dangereuse. Sa cape majestueuse reflétait sa grande puissance. La majorité de sa magie provenait d'une boule de cristal qui ne la quittait jamais.

Skeletor observa l'endroit. Sa voix démoniaque se fit entendre.

-Où est Dentos ?

-Je suis là.

De la brèche surgissait le dernier guerrier de la horde.

**Dentos** avait une mâchoire d'acier qui pouvait tout trancher. Sa main droite était remplacée par un canon à la puissance de feu foudroyante. Il pouvait le remplacer par d'autres accessoires selon le besoin de la situation. Par un crochet, un harnais…

Skeletor reprit la parole.

-Toujours le dernier celui-là.

Cet endroit me semble idéal pour installer notre demeure. Demonia ! Avec ta magie et la mienne conjuguée, nous la ferons apparaître.

Le sceptre de Skeletor se croisa avec la boule de cristal de Demonia et en un clin d'œil une bâtisse aussi haute qu'une montagne se dressait devant eux. Elle avait la forme d'un serpent qui s'enroulait autour d'un rocher. Une cascade d'une eau rouge coulait tout au long de ce roc. L'entrée se situait à la bouche du reptile. Donc accessible que par les airs.

L'intérieur du château se décrivait par plusieurs pièces. Des pièges dissimulés un peu partout. Des cageots limpides. Des cages enfermant des bêtes sauvages. Des chambres. Une salle de contrôle où figurait un trône constitué que par des os avec un écran de surveillance placé devant.

Skeletor se mit à jubiler.

-Excellent ! Maintenant infligeons mon joug à Eternia. Une fois que le Château des Ombres sera conquis, l'Univers entier devra me craindre.

Vous autres, restez ici et aménagez moi cet endroit convenablement. Que tout soit prêt à mon retour. J'ai une visite à faire. La tête qu'il fera en me voyant. J'en exulte d'avance.

Un ricanement glacial sortit de sa bouche et résonnait dans la salle de contrôle.

La vie était paisible au Palais. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Les gardes se tenaient à leur poste. Le Maître d'Armes essayait une nouvelle invention qui n'aboutissait pas à ses espérances. Orko faisait le farfelu avec ses tours de magie qui rataient à chaque fois. Gringer et le prince Adam se prélassaient dans un coin du jardin. Dans la salle du trône, le roi et la reine étaient satisfaits de l'harmonie qui régnait au sein du royaume. Tout deux partagèrent cette joie émanée de ses sujets. Le peuple eternien ne pouvait avoir meilleur roi que Randor.

Randor ne se doutait pas encore du malheur qui allait s'abattre sur lui.

Des bruits de lutte provenant de la cour brisaient la quiétude. La lutte continuait dans les couloirs du Palais et se rapprochait de la salle du trône. Les gardes avaient du mal à stopper l'intrus. Celui-ci se moquait des avertissements et des semonces donnés par les soldats. La seule réponse reçue était un rire satanique. Tout le Palais était en branle bas de combat. Toute la garnison se mobilisait pour repousser la menace. Le Maître d'Armes rappliquait à toute hâte suivi de près par Adam, Teela et Orko. Gringer lui, préférait rester le plus loin possible du danger. Après tout, il ne faut jamais être trop curieux pensa t'il.

Le roi Randor dérangé par ce remue-ménage, se rendit à la porte pour connaître la cause de ce vacarme. Entre temps, on entendait plus rien. Un silence de mort s'installa. Plus de cris, de tirs, de Halte. Plus rien. Juste les bruits de pas du roi. Randor ouvrit la porte et une surprise s'affichait sur son visage. Il était complètement blême quand il vit la personne qui se dressait devant lui. Juste un mot, un seul pouvait s'échapper de sa bouche.

-Toi !

Fière, Skeletor prit la parole. Il savourait cet instant qu'il attendait depuis des années.

-Oui ! Moi. Je suis revenu d'entre les morts. Tu devais te douter qu'aucune prison ne pouvait m'emprisonner et me priver de ma vengeance. Tu vas payer pour toutes les humiliations que tu m'as affligées. Je viens juste te mettre en garde contre moi. Que mon retour sur Eternia devienne un enfer pour toi. Je ne te laisserai aucun répit. Et le jour viendra où c'est moi qui gouvernerai cette planète. Ce qui ne saura durer d'ailleurs vu l'efficacité de ton armée. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à atteindre cette salle. A cette heure ci, tu pourrais déjà être mort.

-Ne rêve pas trop Skeletor. Jamais tu ne gouverneras Eternia. Jamais tu réduiras son peuple dans la miséricorde.

-Nous verrons.

Le Maître d'Armes et ses compagnons arrivèrent enfin sur place.

-Majesté ! Ecartez vous que je pulvérise avec mon laser cet individu abjecte.

-N'en faites rien Maître d'Armes. Vous autres non plus.

-Tu as bien fait de retenir tes laquais. Ils ne feraient pas le poids contre moi.

Teela, Adam et Orko étaient stupéfiés par l'arrogance de l'inconnu.

Le Maître d'armes furieux :

-Majesté ! Dois je me laisser insulter ? Ordonnez moi de le jeter au cachot où est sa place et…

-J'ai dit non ! Laissez le s'en aller… Pour l'instant. Mais à notre prochaine rencontre, je n'aurai pas cette clémence.

-Je m'en vais mais souviens toi. Je serais toujours là à épier tes moindres faits et gestes. Je mettrai tout mon pouvoir en œuvre pour que tu chues. Et ce jour n'est pas loin.

Et il s'en alla. Une fois seul, Adam prit la parole.

-Suivons le Teela.

-Oh ! Mais tu deviens courageux.

Teela, Adam et Orko quittèrent la pièce.

-Teela, continues sans moi. Je vais chercher Gringer

-C'est cela. Ca m'aurait étonné que tu viennes avec moi. Je me demande si je vais encore pouvoir le dépister. Je ne le vois plus et je ne sais pas quelle direction il a pris. Je vais quand même essayer.

Orko rajouta :

-Bon courage Teela. Je vais avec Adam chercher Gringer. A deux, on le trouvera plus vite.

-Vous n'êtes que des poules mouillées tout les deux.

Gringer trouvé, Orko demanda Adam :

-Tu vas te transformer en Musclor et pourchasser Skeletor ?

-Non ! Je vais d'abord me rendre au Château des Ombres demander conseil à la Sorcière. Ensuite, nous aviserons.

-Je t'accompagne.

Le trio quitta le Palais à bord d'un véhicule direction Crâne Gris.

Dans la salle du trône étaient restés le roi Randor et le Maître d'Armes. Celui-ci questionna le roi.

-Pourquoi m'avoir empêché de mettre cet ignoble personnage en prison ? Qui était ce ?

-C'était peut être une erreur de ma part de le laisser partir mais je m'y sentais un peu obligé. Duncan… Vous êtes mon ami. Je vais vous raconter une aventure qui s'est déroulée il y a très longtemps. Jusqu'à ce jour, je ne l'ai raconté à personne. Ce que je vais vous révéler devra rester entre nous.

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

-Je le sais… La personne qui venait à l'instant semer le trouble est Skeletor.

Mon frère !

-Hein ! Votre frère ? Il est impossible que ce tas d'os ait du sang royal qui coule dans ses veines.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité Duncan. Nous étions deux frères. Petits, nous nous chamaillons déjà pour un rien. Il était tout le contraire de moi. Aussi généreux et juste que je pouvais l'être, lui était teigneux, arrogant, égoïste. Soif de pouvoirs, il en voulait toujours d'avantage. Encore et encore. Il ne s'en rassasiait jamais. Il s'est mis en relation avec un grand sorcier qui lui inculquait tout son savoir, ses connaissances. Skeletor devint le plus puissant magicien. Nul ne l'égalait. Personne n'osait le défier. Personne sauf la sorcière de Crâne Gris. Sa magie à elle était aussi puissante que celle de Skeletor.

-La connaissez vous ?

-Indirectement ! Laissez moi continuer et vous verrez en quelle circonstance j'ai fait connaissance avec elle.

Un jour, notre adversité avait pris une telle ampleur que nous nous bâtâmes en duel. Cette journée fut tragique. Il ne voulait rien entendre. De sa bouche sortit que les mots gouverner, dominer, profit. Au malheur des habitants d'Eternia. Il arriva ce qui arriva. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. C'est ce jour là qu'il fut horriblement mutilé.

Lors de notre affrontement, une substance chimique se déversa accidentellement sur lui et le défigura entièrement. Son corps n'était que lambeau. Il n'était qu'un squelette vivant. Aucun médecin n'aurait parié à sa survie. Et pourtant ! L'improbable se réalisa. Grâce à sa magie et à sa haine, il survécut. Cette transformation le rendait encore plus monstrueux qu'il ne l'avait été.

La Sorcière de Crâne Gris eut vent de ce malheur. Elle savait que rien ne pourrait le changer. Il resterait toujours cet être mauvais. Elle me proposa d'exiler ce tyran dans une autre dimension pour la sauvegarde d'Eternia. C'était l'une de mes décisions la plus pénible. Devoir enfermer son frère dans un autre monde était dure. Avec beaucoup de mal, elle réussit à lui faire franchir la porte dimensionnelle. On n'entendit plus rien de lui. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Duncan savait qui Musclor aura à combattre. Mais pourquoi l'Esprit de Crâne gris a-t-il besoin d'un guerrier pour chasser Skeletor. Après tout, il ne s'agit que d'un règlement de compte entre deux frères.

Teela regagnait le Palais bredouille. Elle avait perdu la trace de Skeletor.

Le véhicule s'arrêta à peine que le pont-levis du Château des Ombres s'abaissa. Une voix les invita à y pénétrer.

-Entrez mes amis. Je vous attendais.

La Sorcière accueillit Adam, Gringer et Orko dans une salle immense où siégeait son trône. La curiosité poussait Adam à jeter son regard dans toutes les directions. Rares sont ceux qui ont le privilège de pouvoir décrire Crâne Gris de son intérieur. Il s'adressa à la Sorcière :

-Skeletor est sur Eternia. Il était au Palais.

-Je sais. J'ai senti un trouble au moment de sa venue sur Eternia. Lui et ses acolytes ont élu domicile dans la vallée du serpent.

-Qu'attendons pour agir ? Je me transforme en Musclor, je me rends dans la vallée et l'y déloge pour le réexpédier dans son monde qu'il n'a pas dû quitter.

-Ce n'est pas si simple. Il est très fort. Ses pouvoirs valent presque les miennes. Ta force te permettra de lutter contre sa machiavélique méchanceté mais elle ne suffira pas à le vaincre définitivement.

-Tu l'as déjà combattu ?

-Oui ! Il y a bien longtemps. En ces temps là, il habitait Eternia. Il était déjà cruel. Il apprenait auprès d'un mage très puissant, tout les secrets de la magie et de la science. Son savoir devenait immense. Avec le temps, il devenait le maître incontesté en ce domaine. Il surpassait tout le monde. Personne n'osait le défier au risque d'y perdre la vie. Puis arriva ce terrible accident. Il rejetait ce qui était encore humain en lui. Seule la haine lui donnait la force à survivre. Je l'ai exilé dans une autre dimension pour préserver Eternia de sa cruauté.

-Mais… Que cherchait il au Palais ? Pourquoi s'être attaqué à mon père ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te l'apprendre. Un jour peut être, tu le sauras.

Pour l'instant, ne tente rien. Il est impératif que Skeletor ignore qu'Eternia ait un champion capable de lui tenir tête.

-Bon. Prenons le mal en patience. Mais je ferai quand même un tour en tant qu'Adam dans la vallée du serpent juste pour voire où il crèche.

-Si tu y tiens mais sois prudent. Contente toi juste à observer de loin.

-Promis !

Le trio quitta le Château des Ombres et le pont-levis se referma aussitôt.

Lors du retour au Palais, Adam était plongé dans ses pensées.

-Je sais qui combattre et où le débusquer. Puisque Skeletor est aussi puissant et craint que le prétend la Sorcière, pourquoi attendre pour le chasser ? Pourquoi fait elle un mystère sur l'attaque du Palais Et pourquoi Skeletor s'est il attaqué à mon père ? Que dois je ne pas savoir ?

**C H A P I T R E III**

**CHATEAU EN PERIL**

Au Palais, il y avait le remue-ménage. Tout le monde se mobilisa à réparer les dégâts causés par la bataille. Des reconstructions étaient à faire tout le long du chemin que Skeletor avait emprunté.

Le Maître d'Armes donna des directives pour renforcer les défenses.

Adam le rejoignit.

-J'ai à te parler d'urgence.

-Allons dans mon laboratoire. Nous serons tranquille.

De quoi s'agit il ?

-De Skeletor ! Je viens de voire la Sorcière. Elle vient de me dire qu'il se trouve dans la vallée du serpent. En aucun cas, je dois intervenir. Il doit encore ignorer l'existence de Musclor. Je vais m'y rendre en tant qu'Adam juste pour localiser son refuge. Tu m'y accompagnes ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Nous prendrons ma nouvelle invention. C'est un char de combat tout-terrain. Un ordinateur peut prendre les directives du véhicule sans l'aide humaine.

Ils s'installèrent à bord et allaient direction la vallée du serpent.

Cet endroit n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi lugubre et triste. Et l'arrivée de Skeletor n'arrangea en rien au décor. Au contraire, il l'assombrit d'avantage.

-Je ne suis jamais allé dans cette vallée Duncan. Quel drôle d'endroit. Il correspond parfaitement à Skeletor. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit installé ici.

-Oui ! Rien n'arrive à pousser ici et on ne sait pas pourquoi.

Sais tu quoi chercher ?

-Non ! Mais ce ne sera pas difficile à dénicher dans cet endroit désertique.

Regarde ! Le radar signale quelque chose d'immense. C'est bizarre. Allons y.

Je suis sûre que c'est ce dont nous cherchons.

-D'accord !

Le char prenait la direction d'où provenait le signal. Il s'en rapprocha prudemment pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Arrivé à l'endroit, le char stoppa quelques mètres plus loin.

-Adam, faisons le reste du chemin à pied. Je ne tiens pas à être découvert.

-Je te suis.

Ils quittèrent le char et se tapirent derrière un rocher pour observer.

-Regarde Adam ! Cette montagne à ta gauche. Elle semble bizarre.

-En effet ! Elle sort du commun. On dirait même qu'un serpent s'enroule autour. Il m'est avis qu'on a trouvé le repaire de Skeletor.

-Oui ! Il est immense. Je me demande où se situe l'entrée. Je ne la vois pas.

-Par les airs. On y rentre par les airs. La seule issue probable est la gueule du serpent.

-Ingénieux !

-Ne nous éternisons pas. Je n'ai pas envie de le rencontrer. J'ai vu ce que je voulais.

-Tu as raison. Regagnons le char. Sur le chemin du retour, nous passerons chez la Sorcière pour l'informer de ce que nous venions de voire.

Une fois à son bord, le char prit la route pour Crâne Gris.

La Sorcière était satisfaite du succès de la mission qu'ont accompli Adam et le Maître d'Armes. C'est une information qui pourra s'avérer utile.

Entre temps, Skeletor ne resta pas inactif. Il élabora un plan machiavélique pour prendre possession d'Eternia et il y a de fortes chances qu'il y réussisse.

Il songea :

-Pour gouverner Crâne Gris et bénéficier de tous ses secrets, il faut posséder les deux clés. C'est ce que raconte la légende. Où trouver ces deux clés ?

Il y a bien une personne qui pourrait m'y répondre mais elle s'y refuserait.

Il y aurait encore une deuxième solution. Prendre Crâne Gris par la force.

Hmm…

Il se mit à hurler :

-Demonia !

-Oui ?

-Rassemble les autres. Nous allons attaquer le Château des Ombres. La Sorcière est la seule gardienne. Seule, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps contre nous cinq.

Triclope restera ici pour surveiller le château pendant notre absence.

-Entendu Skeletor.

A bord du stratosjet, Skeletor et Demonia se rendirent au Château. Le reste du groupe avec un char d'assaut. Le char stoppa au pied de Crâne Gris et la machine volante se posa. Skeletor et ses sbires quittèrent les véhicules. Skeletor avança et cria :

-Sorcière ! Je sais que tu es là. Rends toi. Révèle moi où trouver les clés pour devenir le roi du château ou remets moi Crâne Gris et ses secrets. Tu n'as aucune chance contre nous tous.

La Sorcière se montra à l'une des fenêtres du château.

-Que tu crois infâme Skeletor ! Je t'ai repoussé une fois. Je réussirai à te vaincre une seconde fois. Jamais je te laisserai ni les clés ni cette demeure.

-C'est ce que nous verrons. D'ici quelques minutes, tu m'imploreras.

Dentos ! Le Monstre ! Océanor ! Tirez avec le canon sur le pont-levis. A force, il cèdera bien. Demonia ! Contre-attaque la Sorcière avec ta magie pour qu'elle ne fasse pas attention à moi. J'essayerai de rentrer dans le château par les airs. Elle ne pourra pas se défendre en trois endroits différents.

La Sorcière vit que Skeletor allait diviser sa troupe et ce tas d'os avait raison. Elle ne pourra jamais stopper les trois attaques en même temps.

-Oh mon dieu ! Que faire ? Si je me bats contre Demonia, Skeletor profitera pour rentrer par un parapet et le pont-levis cèdera forcement avec les tirs du char. Quoi que je fasse, l'un des trois réussira à pénétrer dans le château. Il me faut de l'aide. Et vite !

Elle envoya un message télépathique.

-Adam ! Vite ! J'ai besoin de Musclor. Le château est attaqué en surnombre par Skeletor. Je ne pourrai les contenir longtemps.

-J'arrive ! Gringer, viens. On a besoin de nous d'urgence.

-Oh la la. Qu'est ce qu'on va encore s'amuser. Tu as vraiment besoin de moi ? J'étais bien à l'aise là.

-Oui !

Les deux quittèrent le Palais et dans un endroit discret, Adam sortit son glaive, le brandit vers le ciel et prononça :

-Par le pouvoir du crâne ancestral…

Des éclairs entouraient notre héros. Adam se transforma en Musclor l'invincible.

-Je détiens la force toute puissante.

Musclor orienta le glaive vers Gringer et celui-ci devint Battle Cat.

Nos héros étaient prêts à lutter contre Skeletor.

-Vite Battle Cat. La Sorcière est en danger.

Des minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Musclor n'arrive au Château des Ombres. Il était temps. L'Enchanteresse était au bout de ses forces. Elle luttait désespérément contre les trois attaques. Skeletor n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de sauter sur le parapet du château. Jusqu'à maintenant, la Sorcière réussissait à le stopper tout en luttant contre Demonia. Mais là, elle n'en pouvait plus. Se défendre contre Demonia était chose aisée mais défendre la demeure sur trois fronts en même temps la faiblissait trop. Seul le pont-levis résista contre les tirs du Monstre. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Skeletor se trouvant à terre, allait reprendre son stratosjet quand soudain…

-Arrière Skeletor !

Musclor venait à la rescousse. La Sorcière soupira. Elle savait maintenant le château hors de danger. Skeletor se retourna pour connaître celui qui ose s'interposer à son projet de conquête.

-Qui es tu toi ? Ne sais tu pas qui je suis ? Vas t'en où tu regretteras de t'être mesuré à moi.

-Jamais ! C'est à toi de partir de gré ou de force.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Ce n'est pas un tas de muscles qui chassera mes ambitions.

Musclor mettait pied à terre et se rua sur le char. Il donna un puissant coup de poing à la machine. Très endommagée, elle resta immobile. La porte restait coincée emprisonnant Dentos et Le Monstre. Un court-circuit bloqua toutes fonctions du véhicule et du canon. Les tirs contre le pont-levis s'arrêtèrent.

Une menace en moins.

Musclor coura vers Skeletor. Il souleva la machine volante et la jeta au loin. Battle Cat prenait la défense de l'Enchanteresse en sortant ses griffes et ses crocs contre Demonia. Prise à l'assaut par la Sorcière et le tigre, elle abandonna l'attaque et prit la fuite. Restait Skeletor. Océanor ayant réussi à quitter le char avant l'attaque, pointa son arme et lança une rafale d'énergie contre Musclor. Mais son attaque échoua. La rafale s'échoua net sur le plastron de Musclor qui se tenait debout face à son adversaire. Battle Cat s'élança à l'aide de son maître. Il sauta sur Océanor qui succomba à l'attaque. Battle Cat lui mordit la main ce qui fit tomber l'arme. Musclor s'empressa à l'attraper pour le jeter contre Skeletor. Tout deux se trouvaient à terre.

-Espèce de macaque ! Enlève toi. Je me demande qui est cet homme ? Il est très fort. C'est la Sorcière ou l'Esprit du château qui a dû faire appel à lui.

Pas la peine de rester ici. Je n'ai aucune chance contre lui. Il me faut trouver un autre moyen pour anéantir Musclor et par la même occasion prendre le contrôle de Crâne Gris.

On se reverra Musclor. J'en fais le serment.

-Quand tu veux Skeletor. Quand tu veux.

Skeletor était déjà loin. Ses alliés ont depuis longtemps rejoint la montagne du serpent. La Sorcière sortit du château.

-Nous avons remporté la victoire de justesse. Maintenant Skeletor sait que j'ai un allié invincible qui luttera à mes côtés. Mais il ne s'en découragera pas pour autant à vouloir s'emparer de Crâne Gris. Il échafaudera d'autres plans tordus.

-Ne t'en fais pas Sorcière. Tant que je vivrais, Skeletor ne s'emparera pas de Crâne gris et ne gouvernera pas Eternia.

-Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Le jour où il réussira, Eternia connaîtra des jours sombres. Prions que ce soit dans un futur lointain.

La Sorcière regagna sa forteresse et le pont-levis se referma. Musclor et Battle Cat allaient redevenir Adam et Gringer et prendront un repos bien mérité au Palais.

Qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réservera.

à suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**C H A P I T R E IV**

**L'OMBRE DE LA DEFAITE**

La nouvelle s'ébruita rapidement à travers la planète entière qu'un guerrier a vaincu Skeletor. Toute la population ne parlait que de cet exploit. Le Roi Randor et son épouse voulaient en savoir d'avantage sur ce brave guerrier. Il convoqua le conseil. Adam, Le Maître d'Armes, Teela et Belios en faisaient partie.

Le Roi prit la parole :

-J'ai entendu dire qu'un guerrier a combattu Skeletor et ainsi sauvé le Château des Ombres. Quelqu'un le connaît ?

Tous hochèrent la tête de façon négative. Tous sauf Adam.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il se nommait Musclor. D'où il vient personne ne le sait.

Duncan rajouta :

-La Sorcière a dû faire appel à lui pour assurer la défense d'Eternia contre Skeletor.

Randor acquiesça l'avis donné par le Maître d'Armes.

-Ca me rassure qu'il y ait une personne qui puisse tenir tête à Skeletor. Dieu sait ce dont il est capable. Sait on où il se réfugie ?

Adam reprit la parole :

-Dans la vallée du serpent. Une énorme montagne s'y dresse et lui sert de repaire.

-Peut on l'attaquer ?

-Ce serait un risque. Nos soldats seraient à découvert et se feront tués sans pouvoir riposter.

-Attendons la suite des événements. Quoi qu'il en soit, Musclor mérite notre soutien lors de ses combats contre la horde. Il devra avoir toute aide venant de notre part. Vu ses exploits, Ce serait un honneur d'avoir Musclor comme héritier.

Adam baissa légèrement la tête et eut un regard triste. Les paroles de son père le blessèrent. La Reine remarqua la tristesse de son fils et murmura quelques paroles à son mari. La réunion terminée, Randor appela Adam auprès de lui :

-Adam ! Ne te sens pas offensé par mes paroles de tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas dire que je ne t'aime pas. Au contraire. Ta mère et moi te donnons tout l'amour que nous pouvons t'offrir. Avoir Musclor comme futur roi serait un atout majeur. Avec son courage et sa force, aucune menace ne saurait ébranler la planète. Le peuple vivrait en sécurité pour toujours. Moi-même, je serais prêt à lui laisser ma place. Je ne veux pas dire que tu ne serais pas apte à diriger Eternia. Avec patience, tu y arriveras. Tu as la sagesse de ta mère. Tes jugements sont justes et tu aimes ton peuple. Il te manque que le courage et les tactiques de combats à apprendre. Avec le temps, cela viendra. Tu verras. Comprends tu ?

-Je crois que oui Père !

Adam songea :

-Mon père m'adore en tant que fils mais préfère mon ego pour gouverner. Quelle joie ce serait pour lui s'il savait que Musclor était Adam. Dommage que je ne puisse le lui révéler.

Skeletor venait de subir une défaite. Lui ! Le puissant Skeletor craint de tous. Il ne pouvait tolérer cet affront. Musclor devra en payer le prix fort. Reste à trouver par quel moyen le combattre. La force ne suffira pas. La ruse s'imposa.

Dans son repaire, la montagne du serpent, il élabora un plan diabolique digne de lui. De sa salle de contrôle, il ricana. Son rire résonna dans tout le château.

-Demonia, Océanor, Triclope, Dentos, Le Monstre, venez tous à la salle de contrôle.

A l'unisson, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Skeletor jubila.

-Je sais comment prendre le contrôle de Crâne Gris. Même Musclor ne pourra m'arrêter.

Skeletor exposa son plan :

-Je vais mener deux batailles au même moment. L'attaque sera telle que j'en gagnerai au moins une. Si ce n'est les deux. Même Musclor ne pourra être à deux endroits différent.

Tout les cinq se regardèrent et demandèrent :

-Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre ?

-Soyez très attentif ! Je ne tolèrerai aucun échec.

Nous allons attaquer le Palais et Crâne Gris.

Toi, Le Monstre, rassemble gorilles et démons qui habitent Eternia. Chaque animal terrestre qui t'obéit grâce à tes pouvoirs télépathique. Tu te rendras ensuite avec tes recrues et avec Triclope au Palais. Qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant.

Quand à toi, Océanor, tu en feras pareil mais pour le monde aquatique. Avec tes monstres marins, tu iras avec Demonia et Dentos au Château des Ombres.

Le Monstre prit la parole :

-Pourquoi serez vous trois à attaquer Crâne Gris et moi qu'à deux pour attaquer le Palais ?

-Réfléchis imbécile ! Tu trouveras bien plus d'alliés terrestres qu'Océanor dans le monde marin. Avec ton armée, tu auras facilement le dessus.

Et Demonia demanda :

-Et toi Skeletor ? Où seras tu ?

-Au Palais pour commencer. J'ai un petit compte à régler là-bas. Ensuite je vous rejoindrai. Il est impératif d'avoir la victoire sur Crâne Gris.

Assez posé de questions ! Partez et ramenez moi chacun une armée puissante.

Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Le Monstre erra à travers les forêts d'Eternia et réunissait sans mal des créatures et des gorilles à la force colossale. Ils étaient plus d'une centaine à obéir aux ordres du Monstre. Océanor en fit de même. Des monstres et des démons maléfiques quittaient les eaux pour rejoindre Océanor sur la rive.

Chacun prévint Skeletor qu'ils étaient prêts à passer à l'attaque. Ils n'attendaient que son signal.

Skeletor entra en contact avec Le Monstre :

-Où es tu ?

-Je suis à la lisière de la forêt près du Palais. J'ai avec moi plus de cent gorilles et démons. Tous me sont fidèles. Dois je attaquer ?

-Pas encore ! Attends jusqu'à ce que je vienne. Je veux être présent.

Puis, il contacta Océanor :

-Es tu prêt ?

-Presque ! Je me trouve à un kilomètre du Château des Ombres. Une vingtaine de monstres m'obéisse. Dois je passer immédiatement à l'attaque ?

-Non ! Attends mon ordre. Tu passeras à l'attaque quand Le Monstre aura commencé la bataille au Palais.

-Bien Skeletor.

Skeletor ordonna à Dentos et à Demonia de rejoindre Océanor. Quand à lui, avec son stratosjet, il se rendit auprès du Monstre. Skeletor se posa et quitta le stratosjet. Il s'adressa au Monstre.

-Allons y ! Vas attaquer le Palais. Je t'y rejoindrai dans 5 minutes. Juste le temps de dire à Océanor de passer à l'attaque.

Et Le Monstre avança avec son armée en direction du Palais.

Entre temps, Zoar faisait sa ronde quotidienne. Sur le chemin du retour, il vit Océanor se diriger vers Crâne Gris. L'oiseau se hâta à chercher de l'aide au Palais.

Zoar était à proximité du Palais. Il cherchait Adam. Il tournoyait autour du bâtiment en poussant des cris. Dans la cour, Le Maître d'Armes remarqua l'oiseau et comprit de suite. Sans attendre, il appela Adam qui accourut au plus vite.

-Que se passe t'il Duncan ?

-Regarde ! C'est Zoar.

La Sorcière transmit à Adam un message télépathique.

-Viens vite Musclor. Océanor se dirige vers le Château des Ombres.

Et Zoar disparut pour regagner au plus vite Crâne Gris. La Sorcière doit être là-bas pour défendre sa demeure.

Dans la cour, Adam cherchait un endroit tranquille pour se transformer en Musclor. Gringer venait le rejoindre. Bien malgré lui.

-Dépêche toi Gringer. C'est urgent.

-Avec toi, c'est toujours urgent ! Il faut toujours que tu ais besoin de moi. Tu ne peux pas te passer de mon aide ? Au moins une fois ?

-Là nous sommes tranquille ! Personne ne nous verra.

Dans une pièce isolée du Palais, Adam prit son glaive en main et prononça la formule magique :

-Par le pouvoir du crâne ancestral…

Je détiens la force toute puissante.

Adam se transforma en l'invincible Musclor et orienta l'épée du pouvoir en direction de Gringer qui devint Battle Cat. Tout deux étaient prêts à affronter Océanor.

Le Monstre, avec son armée, prit d'assaut le Palais. Skeletor entra en communication avec Océanor :

-Attaque Crâne Gris !

Et Océanor, avec l'aide de ses alliés marins, avança en direction du Château des Ombres pour en prendre possession.

Skeletor se rendit au Palais pour assouvir sa vengeance.

Le Monstre et ses gorilles étaient sans pitié. A peine franchirent ils les murailles du Palais que la tuerie commença. Aucun gardien ne fut épargné. Seul le bruit de la bataille alerta Le Maître d'armes. Il rassembla la garnison entière pour lutter contre l'invasion. Musclor vint à la rescousse. Il repoussa plusieurs démons.

Une voix l'arrêta dans sa lutte. C'était l'Enchanteresse :

-Vite Musclor ! Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux pour moi seule.

-J'arrive Sorcière ! Juste le temps de donner un coup de main au Palais qui est attaqué par Le Monstre et Triclope.

-Tu n'as pas le temps. Rejoints moi au plus vite.

Musclor ne savait trop quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas laisser ses amis en danger.

Duncan lui cria :

-Vas sauver le Château des Ombres. Nous sommes assez nombreux ici pour repousser Le Monstres et ses ignobles créatures.

-D'accord !

Musclor enfourcha Battle Cat et accourut sauver le Château des Ombres.

Skeletor venait de voire le départ de Musclor. Il entra dans la cour du Palais. Personne ne le remarqua. Teela mit le Roi Randor et la Reine en sûreté. Orko les accompagna.

-Venez majesté. Vous ne devez pas rester là.

-Où est mon fils ?

Orko prit la parole :

-Il est à l'abri. Rien ne peut lui arriver.

Teela les mit dans un lieu du Palais loin de la bataille. Orko resta en compagnie avec le Roi et la Reine.

La déesse de guerre se lança dans la bataille. Il était temps qu'une femme vienne en aide. La situation était critique. Avec ses lasers, elle fit feu sur les gorilles bien en surnombre. La garnison se faisait tuer l'un après l'autre. Malgré la bravoure de ces soldats, ils succombèrent sous la puissance des démons dirigés par

Le Monstre. Belios qui s'est joint au combat, sauta pleine puissance sur l'un de ces monstres. Celui perdit équilibre. Belios en profita et planta sa hache en plein cœur. Puis il reprit bataille. Ses victimes agonisèrent et moururent de suite. Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans ce combat bien rude. Les victimes ne se comptaient plus. Chacun des deux camps avaient des pertes. Et malgré ceci, Le Monstre poussé par la soif de vaincre, ordonna à ses esclaves de continuer la tuerie.

Personne ne prêta attention à Skeletor qui venait de pénétrer dans le Palais. Il cherchait son cher frère. Il visita pièce par pièce. Il n'était en nul point dérangé dans sa recherche car tout le monde se battait à l'extérieur. Il franchit une porte et trouva enfin son ennemi.

-Enfin te voilà. Tu vas payer pour toutes les souffrances que tu m'as fait subir. Je vais te tuer.

La Reine se blottit contre son époux. Orko se cacha dans une jarre. Téméraire, le Roi prit une épée et relevait le défi à se mesurer contre son frère.

-Si tu tiens vraiment à te battre, je suis ton homme. Que l'on en finisse une fois pour toute.

Skeletor s'élança sur Randor en brandissant son épée contre lui. Le Roi esquiva sans difficulté cette attaque. Skeletor revint à la charge. Randor contre attaqua et interposa son épée contre celle de Skeletor. Un bras de fer était engagé où Skeletor prit le dessus. Il repoussa Randor et voulut le transpercer avec la lame de son épée. In extremis, Randor roula sur le côté et la lame de Skeletor toucha le sol. Randor se releva et fit face à son adversaire. Il se jeta sur Skeletor et engagea un corps à corps. Tout deux étaient d'une force égale. Lors de la lutte, Randor trébucha et donna l'avantage à son impitoyable frère.

-Cette fois, tu es perdu.

Une voix s'éleva derrière Skeletor :

-Pas encore !

C'était Orko qui osa s'interposer à Skeletor. Il surmonta sa peur et souleva la jarre qui lui servait de cachette pour la lancer sur la tête de l'ennemi. Skeletor ne voyait plus rien. Le Roi en profita pour récupérer des forces. Mais le répit était de courte durée. Plus furax que jamais, Skeletor ôta la jarre de sa tête et défiait à nouveau son frère. Ses coups d'épée qu'il donnait étaient plus puissants qu'avant. Le Roi succomba sous cette férocité et se retrouva une nouvelle fois à terre. Personne ne savait comment le sauver. La Reine accourut vers son époux et se jeta sur lui au moment où la lame de Skeletor voulut transpercer Randor. La Reine prit à la place de son époux le coup qui lui était destiné et succomba à la blessure. Elle s'est sacrifiée par amour. Tous n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Même Skeletor ne s'attendait pas à cela. Randor se releva et prit sa tendre épouse dans ses bras. Il voulut lui parler. La conforter par ses paroles tendres mais il était trop tard. Elle s'est éteinte. Le Roi ressentit en lui un grand vide. Il ne pouvait contenir ses larmes. Sa peine était telle qu'il oublia Skeletor qui profita de la situation. Le dos tourné à l'adversaire, Randor ne vit la menace. Cette fois ci, l'épée de Skeletor ne rata pas sa victime. Elle le frappa violemment dans le dos. Le Roi s'affaissa mortellement blessé. Skeletor jubila de bonheur. Son rire glacial se répandit dans tout le palais. Orko avait quitté les lieux pour rejoindre Le Maître d'Armes.

-Maître d'Armes ! Maître d'armes ! Venez vite. Skeletor attaque le roi et la reine vient d'être assassinée.

-Quoi ! J'arrive.

Tout deux se rendirent au lieu du drame. Skeletor n'y était plus. Le Roi Randor gisait près de son épouse. Le Maître d'armes s'accroupie près de lui et le mettait dans une position plus confortable. Il vivait encore mais pour combien de temps ?

-Ah, c'est vous Duncan. Mon ami. Toujours là quand j'ai besoin de vous.

-Economisez vos forces Majesté. Nous allons vous soigner.

-Allons Duncan ! Vous savez très bien que je ne survivrai pas à cette blessure.

J'espère seulement pouvoir tenir jusqu'à ce que je puisse revoir mon fils. Adam ! Mon fils adoré…

-Vous le reverrez Majesté. Vous le reverrez.

Skeletor regagna son stratosjet et décolla en direction de Crâne Gris. En cours de route, il dépassa Musclor. Musclor leva la tête et vit son ennemi.

-Ce perfide Skeletor se dirige vers Crâne Gris. Je pensais qu'il y était déjà. D'où venait il donc ? Plus vite Battle Cat.

Stratos prit connaissance de la menace qui planait sur le Château des Ombres. Il s'y envola pour proposer son aide à la Sorcière. Son peuple le soutenait dans sa décision et le suivit. Une féroce bataille eut lieu. Stratos se posa sur la tour du château. Il prit le canon qui s'y trouvait et fit feu sur les démons d'Océanor. Le peuple volant attaqua courageusement les monstres marins. Beaucoup succombèrent mais le peuple de Stratos connut aussi des pertes immenses. Ses guerriers tombèrent un à un sous les attaques de l'ennemi. La Sorcière se battait contre Demonia. Dentos, avec son laser à son bras, tira vers le canon du château. Mais celui-ci était perché trop haut pour être touché. Skeletor arriva. Il se posa, sortit de son stratosjet et participa à la bataille. Il unissait la magie de son sceptre avec celle de Demonia. Dure devenait la résistance de l'Enchanteresse. Sa magie était puissante mais celle de Skeletor jumelée avec celle de Demonia le rendit plus fort. Stratos ne pouvait lui porter secours. Il stoppa Océanor et Dentos qui tentèrent d'escalader le château. Et son peuple était occupé à éliminer tout allié d'Océanor. Musclor arriva. De suite, il se jeta sur Skeletor. Le jumelage des deux magies se rompit. Seule, Demonia ne faisait le poids contre La Sorcière. Elle était vite hors de combat. A force de tirer avec son arme, Stratos réussit à faire tomber les deux escaladeurs. Se retrouvant par terre, ils étaient accueillis par Battle Cat qui prenait tout son plaisir à leur montrer ses crocs et ses griffes et n'hésita pas à s'en servir. Tous abandonnèrent le combat. Il ne restait que Skeletor et deux trois monstres. La Sorcière ouvrit une porte dimensionnelle et expédia une des créatures dans un autre monde. Quand aux autres, Stratos se chargea de les éliminer avec le canon du château. Musclor prit son glaive en main et se battait contre Skeletor. Un duel acharné débuta. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Stratos s'envola et harponna de ses mains Skeletor pour le relâcher quelques mètres plus loin. Ceci permit à Musclor de prendre l'avantage. Il lui administra un coup de poing digne de sa force laissant son adversaire quelques secondes inconscient. A terre, Skeletor reconnaissait sa défaite. Il ne demanda pas son reste et prit la fuite à bord de son stratosjet. Il venait de subir une nouvelle défaite et ça le rendait fou de rage.

Musclor s'adressa à La Sorcière :

-Je dois vous laisser. Le Palais est attaqué par Le Monstre et Triclope.

Il enfourcha Battle Cat et se rendit au Palais.

Au pied du château gisaient les guerriers de Stratos qui ont succombés à la bataille. Ils étaient nombreux. Stratos avait du mal à cacher sa peine.

Musclor franchit les portes du palais. Ses yeux virent un carnage. Tout était détruit. Seul Le Monstre et Triclope continuèrent le combat contre Teela et Belios. Ses gorilles et autres démons qui l'accompagnaient, étaient tous disséminés. En voyant Musclor arrivé, Les deux ennemis prirent peur. Teela n'avait plus aucune difficulté à les repousser. Elle tira sur Triclope pour le toucher au bras. Belios prit un élan et sauta sur Le Monstre. Sa tête dure cogna la tête du Monstre. Il tomba. Les deux alliés de Skeletor savaient qu'ils avaient perdu et s'enfuirent. Musclor félicita la déesse de guerre et Belios de leur succès puis demanda :

-Où est Le Maître d'Armes ?

Teela répondit :

Je ne sais pas. Il a abandonné le combat depuis un moment.

Orko fit son apparition :

-Musclor ! Venez vite. Le Roi est grièvement blessé. Je vous y conduis.

Orko vola au devant de Musclor et l'amena à la chambre où le Roi reposa.

Teela et Belios restèrent dans la cour. Musclor s'accroupie à côté du roi.

-Père ! Je suis là. Tout ira bien maintenant.

Randor tourna difficilement sa tête en direction de Musclor.

-C'est toi Adam ! Quel plaisir de savoir que mon fils soit Musclor. Je mourrai dans la joie. Sache Adam que je t'ai toujours aimé malgré tes défauts. Je suis content d'avoir pu voire une dernière fois ton visage. Je peux mourir dans la paix.

-Ne dites pas ça. Vous guérirez Père.

Père ? Père… ?

Le Roi s'est éteint. Musclor ressentait une grande douleur.

Le Maître d'Armes se trouvait à côté de lui et devait lui apprendre une autre pénible nouvelle.

-Adam ! Tu dois savoir que ta mère a également péri dans le combat. Tout deux sont victimes de la lame de Skeletor.

Musclor ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes. Un grand chagrin l'envahissait.

-Duncan, je fais le serment que Skeletor n'aura plus de répit. Là où il sera, j'y serai. Il ne fera plus de mal à quiconque. Je vengerai mes parents.

Au Château des Ombres, La Sorcière remarqua qu'elle a expédié le monstre marin d'Océanor sur une planète habitée.

-Oh mon dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ? Il faut à tout prix ramener ce monstre sur Eternia avant qu'il ne fasse des dégâts dans ce monde.

à suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**C H A P I T R E V**

**HOMME D'ACIER**

Metropolis ! Une circulation pas possible affluait

sur les routes. Clark Kent venait de franchir la porte

du Daily Planet. Derrière ses lunettes, il cachait bien

son jeu. Qui pouvait deviner que ce grand dadais est en réalité Superman. Il croisa Loïs Lane dans le couloir.

-Hello Loïs ! Comment...

-Pas le temps Clark. Je suis sur un scoop.

Laissé planté là, Clark continua son chemin pour se rendre au bureau du rédacteur en chef. Il toqua et entra.

-Bonjour Perry. Qu'a donc Loïs ? Elle vient de partir en toute hâte.

-Aucune idée. Elle a reçu un coup de fil. Sûrement important vu sa précipitation. Elle ne m'a pas dit de quoi il en retournait.

Des minutes s'écoulèrent. Perry et Clark discutaient tranquillement sur le projet d'un futur article lorsque, sans prévenir, Jimmy Olsen fit irruption dans le bureau. Perry, mécontent par cette intrusion inopinée, vociféra à l'encontre de celui-ci.

-Olsen ! Mille fois je t'ai dit de frapper avant d'entrer.

-Excusez moi mais il faut que vous voyiez çà. Branchez votre télévision sur le canal 6. Il y a Loïs qui fait un reportage de tonnerre.

Tout trois se ruèrent sur le téléviseur. Loïs se trouva au port et commenta :

-Nul ne sait d'où il provient. Il est apparu comme par enchantement. Cette chose hideuse rend impraticable tout trafic fluvial au risque de devenir sa proie. De nouvelles infos vous seront communiquées d'ici dix minutes. C'était Loïs Lane du Daily Planet qui vous parlait en direct du port de Metropolis.

Perry éteignit le poste.

-Quelle menace s'est une fois de plus abattue sur Metropolis ?

Clark, va… Clark ? Mais où est il donc passé ?

Clark a depuis longtemps quitté le bureau. Il s'isola dans une pièce déserte, ôta ses lunettes et ses habits pour faire place à la combinaison bleue et rouge mondialement connue. Un S flamboyant ornait sa poitrine. Superman ouvrit une fenêtre et s'envola en direction du port. Son envol fut d'une telle rapidité que personne ne pouvait voire qu'il sortit du Daily Planet. Sa cape rouge vif voltigeait dans les airs. En un temps record, il se trouvait sur les lieux du drame.

De l'eau, émergeait une créature cauchemardesque. Ses quatre tentacules lui donnèrent de loin l'apparence d'une pieuvre. Son œil unique au centre de son corps scrutait une éventuelle proie. Superman ne vit pas la bouche. Elle devait se situer sous le ventre. La bête rugissait de mécontentement. Elle n'avait pas de repas à se mettre sous la dent. L'homme d'acier plongea sur le monstre. Il prit les tentacules et les noua entre eux. La bête cria de douleur. Restait à savoir d'où sortait cette horreur. Superman plongea dans l'eau et vit une fissure dans le sol marin.

-Serait ce de là que tu te serais échappé ? Eh bien, tu y retourneras.

Il remonta à la surface, agrippait le monstre aux tentacules et l'entraîna sous l'eau pour l'emprisonner dans la brèche. Là, une chose inexplicable se produisit. Plus Superman se rapprochait de la trouée, plus il devenait translucide. Reculer il ne pouvait plus. Une force invisible l'attirait vers le fond marin. Le monstre une fois aspiré dans le trou, disparut. Vint le tour de Superman. Tout transparent, il était à son tour aspiré dans la faille qui se referma de suite. Depuis, plus personne ne revit Superman. A croire qu'il n'a jamais existé. Malgré les nombreuses recherches effectuées au fond de la mer et sur les rivages qui sillonnaient les alentours, il restait introuvable. Superman est déclaré pour Mort !

La Terre a perdu ce jour là l'un de ses plus grands héros.

Ses compagnons de la JLA avaient du mal à admettre cette hypothèse. Mais même eux n'ont trouvé aucune trace de l'homme d'acier.

La Terre entière était en deuil.

Gisant sur un sol rocailleux, Superman revint à lui. Il se releva doucement. Une telle expérience, il n'a jamais vécu. Que lui est il arrivé ? Où se trouvait il ? Etait ce la Terre ? Non ! Bien qu'il y ait des similitudes avec celle-ci. Il regarda les alentours et se demanda comment il a bien pu atterrir dans ce monde étrange. Il ne voyait pas la créature qu'il combattit quelques minutes auparavant.

Sa super ouïe captait au loin des bruits d'une bataille. Il s'envola en cette direction. Il arriva sur le lieu dit. Devant ses yeux se dressait un château. D'une fenêtre, une femme se défendit contre le monstre qui avait terrorisé Metropolis. Une nouvelle fois, Superman alla défier cette hideuse créature. Comme à Metropolis, il l'empoigna aux tentacules et le tournoya. Sa vision x décela à quelques kilomètres un océan. De toutes ses forces, Superman jeta au loin le monstre qui atterrît dans l'océan. Effrayée par une telle puissance, la créature se réfugia dans les profondeurs de l'eau dans la crevasse la plus sûre qu'elle pouvait trouver et n'en sortit plus. Superman se posa au pied du château. Du haut de Crâne Gris, La Sorcière s'adressa à l'homme d'acier.

-Merci de ton aide étranger. Je ne t'ai jamais vu sur Eternia. D'où viens tu ?

-Je suis Superman et je viens de la Terre. Peux tu me dire comment j'ai atterri dans ton monde ?

-Je pense que oui ! Je suis l'Enchanteresse. Lors du dernier combat contre Skeletor, j'ai exilé plusieurs créatures dans différentes dimensions non habitées. C'est par erreur que j'ai envoyé le monstre que tu venais de combattre, sur ta planète. Je l'ai fait revenir et par mégarde, tu as traversé la porte dimensionnelle avec lui. Tu dois être un homme juste. Je ressens que de la bonté en toi.

-Il est vrai que j'ai d'énormes pouvoirs que je mets au service de la justice.

Comment puis je retourner sur Terre ?

-Je t'ouvrirai un nouveau passage. Nous aurions besoin d'hommes comme toi. Ne désirerais tu pas rester ? Nous avons bien un champion mais tu ne serais pas de trop.

-Je ne sais pas … Les terriens comptent sur moi pour leur apporter protection… Bien qu'il y ait encore d'autres héros qui pourront s'acquitter de cette tâche !

-Va voir notre guerrier. Il est aussi dans la détresse. Aussi puissant qu'il soit, il vient de subir une lourde défaite. Bien que le Château des Ombres ait été sauvé, le Palais lui, a été détruit. Tu pourras toujours prendre une décision par la suite.

-D'accord !

-Suis Zoar le faucon. Il t'y conduira.

La Sorcière disparut de la fenêtre. Quelques secondes d'après, Zoar s'envola du château en direction du Palais. Superman le suivit.

Adam et ses amis travaillaient dur à la reconstruction du Palais bien que le cœur n'y était plus. La Sorcière prit contact avec lui.

-Adam ! Un homme viendra à toi. Tu le reconnaîtras. Zoar l'accompagne. Parle avec lui et accepte son aide s'il te la propose. Elle nous sera bénéfique. Il a des pouvoirs immenses. Ensemble, vous réussiriez à terrasser Skeletor et sa horde.

-Entendu Sorcière.

Le Maître d'Armes leva les yeux et appela Adam.

-Regarde ! Un homme volant suit Zoar.

-Ce doit être la personne dont m'a parlé La Sorcière. Accueillons le.

Superman se posa. Adam et Duncan allèrent à sa rencontre. Superman prit la parole.

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Superman. Je recherche un grand guerrier.

Adam lui répondit.

-Bienvenue à toi. Je suis le Prince Adam. La Sorcière m'a prévenu de ton arrivée.

Celui que tu cherches n'est pas là.

-Vous avez d'énormes dégâts. Je peux vous proposer mon aide ?

-Ce n'est pas de refus. Elle ne sera pas de trop.

Les travaux avancèrent à pas de géant. Tout au long de la construction, Adam narrait à Superman les mésaventures qu'il venait de vivre. La destruction du Palais, la bravoure de Musclor, les méfaits que projettent Skeletor et sa horde et pourquoi il était important de défendre Crâne Gris. Adam le saoulait de paroles et Superman l'écouta attentivement. Adam ne pouvait s'empêcher à lui dévoiler son amertume à n'avoir pu sauver ses parents.

-Je regrette que mes parents aient succombé à l'attaque. Je ne fais aucun reproche à personne. Tous nos guerriers se sont battus farouchement et il était primordial que Musclor protège Crâne Gris de l'attaque de Skeletor sinon tout l'Univers entier aurait été à sa merci. Mais je me dis que s'il y avait eu un deuxième Musclor pour défendre le Palais, peut-être vivraient ils encore.

Superman songea aux derniers paroles d'Adam puis répondit.

-Je pourrai rester sur Eternia le temps de vous aider à chasser Skeletor mais vu sa puissance, j'ai peur que même avec moi, nous aurions du mal à le vaincre. Il nous faudrait de l'aide. Je connais des amis qui pourraient nous épauler dans cette guerre. Ils ne refuseront pas.

-Génial ! La Sorcière pourra les faire venir sans problème. Qui sont ils ?

-Ensemble, nous avons formé un groupe que l'on a nommé la JLA.

Dans la base spatiale, la Justice League se réunissait. Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, La Vision, Flash, Batman et Green Lantern prirent place autour d'une table à l'effigie de leur emblème. Tous y étaient présents. Tous ! Sauf un. Le pilier du groupe. Le fondateur de la JLA. Aucun des membres ne pouvaient croire en la mort de celui que l'on surnommait l'Homme d'Acier. La Vision prit la parole.

-Nous nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour prendre une décision importante conçernant notre groupe. Devons nous dissoudre ou non la JLA.

Un brouhaha s'éleva autour de la table. Batman était le premier à répliquer.

-Moi, j'opterai à ce que le groupe reste uni pour honorer la mémoire de Superman. A moins que vous ne pensiez ne pas être à la hauteur sans lui… ?

Flash rajouta en tapant de son poing sur la table :

-Il a raison. Ne nous laissons pas abattre. Ensemble nous surmonterons les épreuves aussi dures qu'ils soient comme nous l'avons fait par le passé.

Wonder Woman :

-Tiens ! Pour une fois des paroles sensées sortent de ta bouche.

Flash fit une moue.

-Bah oui !

Wonder Woman exposa son opinion sur ce sujet.

-Je dois reconnaître que Flash a raison. Nous devons continuer à être la JLA. Pensons aussi aux terriens qui ont besoin de notre protection.

Hawkgirl et Green Lantern se rallièrent aux autres. La Vision conclua :

-Puisque tout le monde soit du même avis, la JLA continuera à exister.

Batman se leva et en quittant la pièce dit :

-Bon. Puisque cette affaire est réglée, je m'en vais. J'ai encore à faire à Gotham.

Les autres restèrent à discuter quand à l'avenir qui les attendait.

Tout à coup, une lumière envahît la salle. Un homme en sortit. Le groupe entier restait abasourdi par cette apparition. Et pour cause, c'était Superman qu'ils virent. A l'unisson, ils dirent :

-Toi ? Comment est ce possible ?

La porte dimensionnelle se referma derrière lui.

-Du calme. Il est vrai que c'est un choc pour vous. Je disparais et je réapparais on ne sait d'où. Je vais vous raconter ce qui m'est arrivé.

Green Lantern ajouta :

-Il y a intérêt. Nous te croyions tous mort.

-Dans mon dernier combat contre un monstre, j'ai été transporté par erreur sur la planète Eternia.

Et Flash ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa bouche.

-Eternia ? Connais pas. C'est où ce trou perdu ?

Wonder Woman lui rabattit le clapet avec quelques paroles.

-Tais toi donc bêta et écoute au lieu de dire des âneries.

-Bon bon ! Ca va hein ! On peut encore se renseigner.

Wonder Woman exaspérée ne donna pas suite et pria à Superman de continuer son récit.

-Comme je disais, je me retrouvais sur Eternia. Là, j'ai appris que ses habitants étaient menacés par Skeletor et sa Horde sauvage. Celui-ci tente en vain de s'emparer du Château des Ombres et de ses secrets. S'il réussissait, l'Univers entier serait en danger. Seul, je ne pourrai le vaincre même avec l'aide des guerriers d'Eternia. Alors, je suis venu vous chercher.

A l'unisson, tous crièrent qu'un mot.

-Quoi ?

Superman expliqua en détail ce que La Sorcière et Adam lui ont révélé sur la puissance de Skeletor. L'importance de Crâne Gris. Les risques si Skeletor s'en emparerait. Comment sont la planète et ses habitants. Leur savoir immense et la magie qui y règne.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de vous. D'autres héros pourront continuer à défendre la Terre pendant notre absence. M'aiderez vous ?

Après un court instant de silence, la Vision prit la parole.

-Vu sous cet angle, nous ne pouvons te refuser notre aide. Qu'en pensez vous, vous autres ?

Hawkgirl :

-Moi je suis partante.

Wonder Woman :

-Nous sommes un groupe. Nous devons nous entre aider mutuellement.

Green Lantern :

-Elles ont raison. Si c'est si grave que çà, je suis avec.

Flash :

-Eh bien qu'attendons nous ? On traîne là. Faut y aller. Nous devrions déjà y être.

Superman chercha Batman.

-Où est Batman ?

La Vision lui répondit qu'il était à Gotham City. Elle se rendit à l'émetteur pour entrer en contact avec lui. Sans succès. Malgré plusieurs tentatives, l'émetteur resta muet.

-Sûrement qu'il l'a une nouvelle fois éteint. Ca devient une habitude chez lui.

-Cela ne fait rien. Nous ne pouvons attendre. Partons sans lui. J'essayerai de le joindre plus tard.

Sans faire le moindre geste et sans dire mot, une porte dimensionnelle s'ouvrit devant eux. Flash étonné, demanda :

-Comment fais tu çà ?

- Demande La Sorcière. Moi-même je ne saurai te l'expliquer.

La JLA franchît le passage. Flash hésita.

-Et si c'était un piège ?

Wonder Woman était fatiguée par ces remarques idiotes.

-Avance et ne t'occupe pas du reste.

-Bon bon ! Je disais çà comme çà. C'est vrai quoi ? Nous fonçons tête baissée dans cette histoire sans savoir ce qui nous attend.

-Avance et tais toi !

Lorsque le dernier héros eut franchi la porte, celle-ci se referma de suite. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Tout était redevenu normale. La base spatiale se retrouvait vide. Inerte. Sans vie.

à suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**C H A P I T R E VI**

**UNE POIGNEE DE HEROS**

Dans la vallée du Serpent, le château maléfique de Skeletor trembla sous la colère du chef de la Horde. Il est vrai qu'il a remporté la victoire sur le Palais mais pas sur Crâne Gris. Il concocta un autre plan machiavélique pour en prendre possession. Sa voix froide résonna.

-Demonia !

Par cet appel si « chaleureux », Demonia se hâta à se rendre à la salle du trône.

-Oui Skeletor ?

-Tu en as pris du temps pour venir.

Rassemble le reste des hommes et venez tous ici. J'ai à vous parler. Et tout de suite.

-Bien Skeletor.

Demonia quitta la pièce en murmurant :

-Quel ronchon ! Il aurait pu les appeler lui-même.

Quelques instants après, Le Monstre, Demonia, Océanor et Dentos se trouvèrent face à Skeletor qui prit la parole.

-J'ai un nouveau plan pour prendre possession d'Eternia. Au lieu d'attaquer le Château des Ombres directement, je vais l'affaiblir. Nous allons disséminer chaque clan, raser chaque village, tuer chaque guerrier. Tout ceux qui pourront apporter soutien à la Sorcière et à Musclor seront éliminés. Tout ce petit monde sera tué l'un après l'autre ainsi nous aurons toujours l'avantage en force et en nombre. Personne ne se doutera pourquoi ces peuples sont tués. Je dominerai tout habitant de cette planète et Musclor ne pourra me stopper cette fois ci. Il ne fera pas le poids contre tous. D'ailleurs, il n'osera jamais combattre ses amis. La Sorcière se retrouvera affaiblie. Elle aura de moins en moins d'alliés pour la secourir et ne pourra plus résister éternellement contre mes attaques. Et quand Crâne gris et ses secrets m'appartiendront, Musclor sera à ma merci.

Ha ha ha ha ha…

La Horde trouvait ce plan génial. Demonia prit la parole.

-Faut il encore réussir. Comment allons nous y prendre ?

-Pour commencer, il ne faut pas que Musclor sache qui nous attaquerons car s'il s'en mêle, le plan échouera. L'attaque devra être rapide pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps d'intervenir.

Commençons par le peuple de Stratos. Lors de notre dernière confrontation, beaucoup de ses soldats ont été tués. Il me sera facile de les battre. Oui ! Ce peuple sera à ma merci. Ensuite suivront les autres clans.

Chacun de nous prendra une aile volante fortement armée. Nous les attaquerons simultanément de tout les côtés ce qui les obligeront à se disperser. Demonia, tu garderas le château. Attention ! Je ne tolèrerai aucun échec cette fois ci. Allons y.

Chacun se rendit à un stratosjet. A l'unisson, ils s'envolèrent vers la cité volante de Stratos.

La demeure du guerrier Stratos vivait en paix. Le village ne pensait qu'au bien être. Quelques gardes étaient positionnés autour de la ville à des endroits stratégiques pour parer à un éventuel danger. L'un des gardes vit une fraction de seconde une lueur au loin. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Il aurait dû. Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre stratosjets jaillirent devant ses yeux. Personne ne les avait vu venir. Skeletor et ses hommes se dispersèrent tout en ouvrant le feu. Ils détruisaient tout ce qu'ils virent. Ils ne faisaient aucune différence entre les bâtiments militaire et les maisons. Ni entre les soldats et les civils. La cité ne devra être que ruine quand la Horde la quittera. Les deux canons de défense éclatèrent en mille morceaux sous l'impact des tirs de Skeletor. La ville n'avait comme défense que ses guerriers. Le Monstre jubilait de bonheur. L'effet de surprise était une réussite totale.

-L'idée de voler en dessous de la cité pour ne pas être repéré était géniale.

Dentos lui répondit :

-Ouais ! Il n'y a que Skeletor qui puisse imaginer des coups tordus de ce genre.

Et le carnage continua.

Entre temps, Stratos rassembla le peu de guerriers qui lui restait et fit face à l'attaque mais Stratos vit de suite que cette lutte serait en vain. Il savait qu'il ne remporterait pas la victoire. A moins que… Il appela son guerrier le plus rapide.

-Va au Palais. Raconte leur ce qui se passe ici. Qu'ils nous envoient du renfort.

L'émissaire s'envola accomplir sa mission laissant derrière lui une bataille sans merci. Bien des instants plus tard, il arriva en vue du palais.

Le Maître d'Armes, Teela et Adam virent arriver l'homme volant. Ils allaient à son encontre. Duncan prit la parole.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Notre cité a besoin d'aide. Elle est attaquée par Skeletor et sa horde. Nous ne résisterons pas longtemps.

A ces paroles, Adam répondit de suite.

Je trouve Musclor et on y va. Dis à Stratos de tenir bon. Nous venons.

Le guerrier repartit transmettre le message d'espoir à son chef.

Duncan s'adressa à Adam.

-tu as été rapide à répondre. Comment veux tu t'y rendre ? Nous ne pouvons y aller qu'avec des ailes volantes et il nous en reste qu'une. Les autres ont été détruites lors de la dernière bataille.

-Eh bien, j'irai seul. J'arriverai déjà à les repousser. Bon, j'y vais. Il ne faut pas que j'arrive trop tard.

Adam s'isola et prononça la formule magique.

-Par le pouvoir du crâne ancestral…

…je détiens la force toute puissante.

Et Adam devint Musclor. Il enfourcha l'unique aile volante et s'envola secourir ses amis.

-Pourvus que j'arrive à temps.

La situation était plus que désespérée. Skeletor avait le dessus bien que Stratos se battait vaillamment. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à l'arrivée de Musclor. Chacun de ses hommes se défendait de son mieux contre l'envahisseur. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Les tirs des lasers de Skeletor étaient plus puissants que les haches et épées des guerriers volants. Pratiquement toutes les minutes, ce peuple courageux comptait une victime de plus. Les habitants n'avaient plus de refuge pour s'y dissimuler. Ils couraient dans tout les sens pour tenter à échapper aux tirs de la horde et à la folie de Skeletor. En vain.

Tout à coup, une petite lumière écarlate se dessina sur la place principale et se mit à grandir. Personne ne la remarqua. Il en sortait Superman et ses compagnons de la Justice League America. Tous fixèrent maintenant cette apparition. Surtout Skeletor. Le Monstre et Dentos continuèrent les tirs.

Superman, La Vision, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Flash, green Lantern se tenaient debout en plein milieu du champ de bataille. La porte se referma.

Flash :

-Mais on se bat ici ! Où nous as-tu amené ?

A l'aide de son anneau, Green Lantern dressa de suite un bouclier pour protéger le groupe des attaques de la Horde.

Green Lantern :

-C'est vrai ça. Quel accueil chaleureux. Si tu nous expliquais un peu ?

Superman observa, prit ses repères et prit la parole.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons atterri ici. Ca doit être la Sorcière qui nous a fait venir jusque là.

Wonder Woman :

-Il est clair que l'on a besoin de nous. Tout est détruit.

Hawkgirl :

-Et il y a des dingues qui continuent à tirer sur n'importe quoi.

La Vision :

-Qui devons nous aider Superman ?

Superman :

-Je reconnais les lieux. Stratos et ses hommes se font massacrer. C'est eux qu'il faut secourir.

Flash :

-D'accord ! Dis nous juste qui est Stratos et on y va.

Superman :

-Ce sont les hommes volants qui sont en danger. Les personnes sur les stratosjets sont Skeletor avec ses hommes.

Wonder Woman :

-Allons les neutraliser. Ils commencent à m'échauffer les oreilles avec leurs lasers.

Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Superman s'envolèrent et prirent part à la bataille.

Pendant ce temps, Flash, La Vision et Green Lantern aidaient les villageois. Flash avec sa rapidité, rassembla la foule en un endroit discret. Une fois la population réunie, Green Lantern créa un dôme qui les protégea des tirs de Skeletor. Les civils se sentaient enfin en sécurité. La Vision s'occupa des blessés.

Dans le ciel, Il y eut un retournement de situation. Hawkgirl vola vers Le Monstre. Celui ci n'arrêta pas de faire feu sur elle. Elle esquiva sans problème.

-On ne t'a pas appris à ne pas tirer sur les dames ? Apparemment non ! Je vais t'inculquer les bonnes manières.

Hawkgirl tapa avec sa massue sur Le Monstre et le désarçonna de son véhicule volant. Elle l'attrapa pour lui éviter une chute mortelle. Elle le regarda et lui dit :

-Tu sais que t'es moche ? Comment peux tu te promener avec une tronche comme çà ?

Elle descendit et le jeta à terre ce qui l'assomma. Le stratosjet du Monstre s'écrasa sur une maison en ruine. Flash interpella Hawkgirl et lui dit :

-Arrête de jeter les ordures par terre. On a assez à ramasser comme ça sans que tu en rajoutes.

Wonder Woman s'occupa de Dentos. Lui aussi fit feu sur elle. Tirs qu'elle stoppa admirablement avec ses bracelets.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Ce n'est pas terrible.

Elle donna un coup de poing dans la machine ce qui déséquilibra son occupant. Le Stratosjet était hors de combat. Dentos voulut sauter avant que la machine n'explose et par la même occasion échapper à son adversaire mais Wonder Woman ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Elle emprisonna Dentos avec son lasso et le posa à terre. Elle le ligota solidement avec Le Monstre qui venait de reprendre connaissance.

-Voilà ! Comme ça vous resterez sage. Il ne faut pas jouer dans la cour des grands quand on est encore des gamins.

Wonder Woman les quitta et s'occupa à son tour des blessés.

Restait Skeletor et Océanor. Océanor était facilement vaincu par Stratos et ses hommes. Une ou deux coups de massues bien placé et le stratosjet ne fonctionnait plus. Il s'écrasa au sol. Océanor en sortit indemne mais des hommes de Stratos l'attendaient. Il se retrouvait ligoté à son tour près de ses amis Dentos et Le Monstre. Superman s'attaqua à Skeletor. Le plus dangereux du groupe.

Il donna toute sa puissance de feu contre Superman. L'homme d'acier ne ressentait rien. Les lasers se désintégrèrent sur son torse.

Il continua son avancée vers Skeletor qui ressentait d'un coup une crainte. Personne ne peut résister à une telle puissance de feu. Pas même lui.

-Il ne peut pas être invulnérable. C'est impossible.

Superman se tint devant lui.

Skeletor :

-Qui es tu homme volant ? Disparais de ma vue ou tu le regretteras amèrement.

Superman :

-Pour ta gouverne, je m'appelle Superman et je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me stopper.

Superman vola en dessous du stratosjet et le jeta contre une colline. Skeletor ne pouvait réagir à temps et les armes dont étaient munies le stratosjet étaient impuissantes contre l'étranger. Skeletor s'est à peine relevé que Superman le prit au cou et le souleva. Skeletor ne pouvait que gesticuler dans le vide.

-Lâche moi ! C'est Skeletor qui te l'ordonne.

-D'accord.

Et Superman lança Skeletor dans la direction de ses compagnes. Il se retrouvait par terre aux pieds du Monstre. Le dieu de la destruction était fou de rage.

-Ote tes sales pattes velues de mon visage. Crétin.

Le Monstre :

-Euh oui. Tout de suite Skeletor.

Skeletor :

-Partons ! Nous avons une nouvelle fois perdue.

Dentos :

-Comment veux tu quitter cet endroit ? Nous nous trouvons en plein ciel et tout nos stratosjets sont détruits.

Skeletor n'était plus de fou de rage. Il allait exploser de colère. Il reconnut sa défaite mais ne voulut l'admettre. Il était impossible qu'il soit fait prisonnier par un peuple si primitif. Soudain, un bruit retentissait au dessus d'eux et une ombre recouvrait la place où se tenait la Horde. Un gigantesque vaisseau apparut. A son bord, Demonia. Elle a vu depuis sa boule de cristal, la tragédie. Elle venait secourir ses compagnons. Un rayon fit disparaître La Horde de la place pour se retrouver à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Demonia délivra Le Monstre, Océanor et Dentos de leurs liens.

Skeletor :

-Partons vite.

La Ligue voulut les prendre en chasse mais une bulle protectrice enveloppa le vaisseau. Aucun des membres de la JLA n'arrivait à la percer. Même Superman ne pouvait pas la détruire. Ils abandonnèrent la chasse pour aller aider Stratos.

Demonia :

-Qui sont ces gens ?

Skeletor :

Aucune idée. Ils sont apparus comme ça. Je sais seulement qu'ils sont très fort. Surtout celui avec le S sur sa poitrine. Il est aussi fort que Musclor. Peut être même plus. Ce que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi il n'arrive pas à percer la bulle de protection.

Demonia :

-Je l'ai faite à partir d'une formule magique. Elle est pratiquement indestructible.

De loin, un autre vaisseau arriva. C'était Musclor. Il se mettait à la poursuite du vaisseau de Skeletor.

-Infâme Skeletor. Tu vas payer pour les crimes que tu viens de commettre.

Skeletor :

-Et toi gros tas de muscles ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire appel à des étrangers pour mener ta lutte. Elle ne concerne que nous deux. Mais puisque c'est ainsi, moi aussi je ferais appel à de valeureux combattants venus d'autres mondes.

Flash :

-Regardez ! Un autre vaisseau. C'est aussi un vilain ?

Superman :

-Non ! C'est Musclor. Un allié. Je vais à sa rencontre. Il est inutile qu'il se batte contre son ennemi. Il est invulnérable pour le moment avec sa protection.

Il s'envola. Musclor le vit venir.

Musclor :

-Superman. Dieu soit loué. Tu as pu sauver la cité volante de la destruction totale.

Superman :

-Oui. Nous sommes juste arrivé à temps. Il est inutile que tu poursuives Skeletor. On ne peut l'avoir. Il est protégé par un écran indestructible.

Musclor :

-Bon. Ca sera pour une prochaine fois.

Musclor et Superman se posèrent sur la place. Les autres les rejoignirent. Musclor descendit de son vaisseau.

Musclor :

-Heureusement que tu étais là. Je n'aurai jamais été là à temps.

Qui sont ces gens ?

Superman :

-Ce sont mes amis dont je t'ai parlé. Ils m'ont soutenu dans la bataille.

Stratos :

-Oui ! Grâce à vous, nous avons survécu. Mon peuple et moi nous vous devons beaucoup.

Hawkgirl :

-Oublions. Il faut reconstruire maintenant tout ça.

La Vision :

-Oui. Nous allons vous y aider.

Stratos :

-Non. Il n'en est pas question. C'est à nous de le faire. Votre protection nous était bien plus précieuse. Et sans vos soins donnés aux habitants, beaucoup de gens auraient succombé à leurs blessures.

Musclor :

-Stratos a raison. Venez avec moi au palais. Ensemble, nous ferons le point sur ce qui s'est passé.

Superman :

-D'accord.

Flash :

-Eh les gars, pour vous ce sera facile de suivre Musclor. Mais moi ? Comment je fais ? Je ne vole pas.

Musclor :

-je t'emmènerai.

Et la JLA suivit le vaisseau de Musclor. Flash se trouvant à bord. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient au palais. Le Maître d'armes et Teela les attendaient. La JLA rejoignit Musclor et ses amis.

Flash :

-Waouh ! D'où sort cette beauté ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait des filles canon sur cette planète.

A la vitesse de la lumière, il se trouva près de Teela.

Flash :

-Salut ! Que fais tu ce soir ? Je t'invite à dîner.

Teela :

-Qui est ce bouffon ?

Flash :

-Je me présente. Flash. La personne la plus désirable.

Exaspérée, Teela lui fit une prise de judo. En un rien de temps, Flash se trouvait à terre.

Teela :

-A moi de me présenter. Je suis Teela. La déesse de guerre et la fille du Maître d'armes. Pour ta gouverne, sache que je déteste que l'on m'aborde de cette manière là. Tache de t'en souvenir.

-Flash :

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Et il se releva avec une déception qui se lisait sur son visage. Nos héros se réunirent dans une petite salle et firent le point sur les événements qui venaient de se dérouler.

Musclor :

-Pour quelle raison Skeletor a-t-il attaqué Stratos ? Quel plan diabolique a-t-il encore inventé pour me nuire ? Il faudra rester vigilant. Il n'en restera pas là.

Superman :

-Tu as raison. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait tuer toute la race de Stratos sans exception.

Musclor :

-Mais qu'est ce que cela lui apportera ? Tuer les guerriers je comprends. Mais toute la population… ?

La Vision :

-Peut être qu'il vise plus loin. Pas seulement éliminer le peuple de Stratos mais d'autres qui vivent sur cette planète.

Musclor :

-Ca n'aurait aucun sens. A la fin, la planète serait déserte et je ne crois pas qu'il veuille gouverner un jour une planète sans vie.

Hawkgirl :

-Peut être veut il éliminer que les guerriers d'Eternia et faire prisonnier les civils pour en faire ses esclaves.

Green Lantern :

-Ca se tient.

Wonder Woman :

-D'après les menaces qu'il a lancé contre Musclor, il tentera aussi à recruter de puissants guerriers venus d'autres mondes. Il faudra empêcher cela.

Flash :

-Bah ! Il suffira de faire pareil. Réunissons sur Eternia tout les héros connus des différentes galaxies et construisons une base. D'ici, nous traquerons Skeletor et ses vilains.

Tous regardèrent Flash d'un air ébahi.

Flash :

-Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ?

Musclor :

-Tu as eu une idée vraiment géniale. Ce serait faisable. Nous construirons une base d'après le besoin des recrus.

Wonder Woman :

-C'est un projet grandiose. Arriverons nous à gérer cela ?

Hawkgirl :

-Il le faudra bien si nous voulons préserver la paix dans l'univers.

Green Lantern :

-Reste tout de même un problème. Si tout les héros se retrouvent ici, qui défendra leurs planètes respectives ?

La Vision :

-Il faudrait élaborer un plan pour que Skeletor enrôle les ennemis de chaque héros que nous trouverons sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Musclor :

-Vous êtes tous formidables. Tentons le coup. Si nous réussissons cet exploit, le bien et le mal n'existeront plus nulle part que sur Eternia. Nous mènerons une guerre impitoyable sans fin. Bien pire que les « Grandes Guerres ». Closons le sujet. Je vais en faire part au conseil.

Flash:

-Et nous, nous allons faire une liste d'héros que nous connaissons.

Superman :

-Je vais commencer à recruter un ami. Sa présence m'est indispensable.

Et Superman quitta les lieux.

à suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**C H A P I T R E VII**

**LA NUIT M'APPARTIENT **

Gotham City. Bien des heures déjà que la nuit a recouvert la ville de sa pénombre. A ces heures ci, les lieux appartiennent aux malfrats et autres gangsters mais aussi à Batman surnommé l'homme chauve souris. La batmobile arpenta les rues mal famées pour enrayer le crime qui ronge depuis trop longtemps cette citée. La nuit sembla être calme. Au détour d'une ruelle, juste deux voleurs qui tentèrent d'arracher un sac à une dame. Batman gara sa batmobile et se lança au secours de la victime. Personne ne remarqua sa présence. Un batarang désarma le premier bandit et un lasso emprisonna le deuxième. Batman flanqua un coup de pied et un coup de poing au premier bandit pour l'assommer. Il ficela solidement les deux malfaiteurs. La police les récupérera plus tard. Il voulut aller rassurer la dame mais par peur, celle-ci s'était déjà enfuie. Il regagna la batmobile. Une voix lui adressa la parole.

-Bravo ! Toujours si efficace.

Batman se tourna vers son interlocuteur et d'un ton serein il répondit :

-Toi ? J'étais pratiquement sûre que tu vivais encore. Qu'est ce qui t'amènes à Gotham ?

Superman rejoignit Batman près de sa voiture.

-Une chose très importante. Mais parlons de çà autre part. C'est une longue histoire.

-Allons à la batcave. Monte !

La batmobile regagna sa base. Une grotte immense remplie de gadgets époustouflants et d'ordinateurs. Une vraie panoplie anticrime.

Superman :

-J'ai beau connaître la batcave mais à chaque fois que je reviens, j'en suis toujours impressionné.

Batman :

-Viens en au fait. Que c'est il passé à Metropolis ?

Et Superman lui raconta l'aventure qui lui est arrivé. Comment il s'est trouvé sur Eternia, les dangers qui menacent cette planète et l'univers. Le rapatriement de la JLA et leur projet de rassembler tout les héros susceptible de leur apporter une aide.

Batman :

-Qu'attends tu exactement de moi ?

Superman :

-Que tu viennes avec moi sur Eternia. Nous avons besoin de toi…

J'ai besoin de toi !

Batman :

-Je vais y réfléchir. De toute façon, ce ne sera que temporaire. Je ne peux pas laisser Gotham City aux prises de mes ennemis.

Superman :

-Tu n'as pas bien saisi. Si tu viens, ce sera pour toujours.

Batman :

-Alors c'est non.

Superman :

-Viens au moins avec moi sur Eternia pour te faire une opinion. Nous t'exposerons notre plan. Tu pourras toujours refuser par la suite.

Batman :

-D'accord. Mais si je viens et que je décide de rester pour toujours sur cette planète, alors ce sera à mes conditions.

Superman :

-Et qui sont ?

Batman :

-Tu verras !

Batman prit l'interphone :

-Alfred ! Je vais m'absenter quelques jours. Annule tout les rendez vous de Bruce Wayne et préviens Dick. Qu'il fasse chaque nuit les rondes avec Batgirl.

Alfred :

-Ce sera fait Monsieur.

Batman à Superman :

-Allons y !

A cet instant même, la porte dimensionnelle s'ouvrit et les deux amis franchirent le passage.

Batman découvrit Eternia. Il ne fut pas trop étonné vu la ressemblance avec la Terre.

Batman :

-Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel ici. On dirait notre planète avec un peu plus de verdure.

Superman :

-Viens. Nous allons rejoindre le groupe.

Superman amena Batman au Palais. Là, ils retrouvèrent le prince Adam, Le Maître d'armes, Teela et leurs amis. Mais aussi la JLA au grand complet.

Flash :

-Salut ! Heureux que vous soyez là. Nous pourrons continuer notre liste. Nous l'avons commencé et euh… on en a noté quelque uns. Enfin… quatre. C'est déjà pas mal hein ? Il y a Batman, Robin, Batgirl et Spiderman. Mais puisque notre chauve souris est là, je peux le rayer de la liste. Ce qui nous fait encore trois à chercher.

Batman :

-De quoi parle t'il ?

Superman :

-Je t'expliquerai.

Wonder Woman :

-Où étais tu ? Nous n'avions pas arrêté de t'appeler.

Batman :

-J'avais à faire.

La Vision :

-Etait ce si important pour que tu devais couper ton émetteur ?

Batman :

-Je ne suis qu'intérimaire dans la JLA.

Green Lantern :

-Cela ne t'empêche pas à rester à l'écoute de nos appels.

Batman :

-Devais je rater une opération de grande envergure juste pour vous entendre dire que Superman est vivant ?

Hawkgirl :

-Expliquons lui notre plan. Superman, à toi l'honneur.

Superman :

-Comme tu le sais déjà, cette planète est attaquée par Skeletor et sa horde. Nous sommes venus en aide aux Eterniens. Malgré nos pouvoirs, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de repousser l'ennemi. Flash a alors eu une brillante idée. Regrouper tout les héros connus de la galaxie sur Eternia et y construire une base. Nous y amènerons aussi tous leurs ennemis afin de les avoir à l'œil.

Hawkgirl :

-Ainsi il n'y aura plus de super vilains nulle part que sur Eternia. Le seul problème, c'est comment faire venir tous ces méchants sur Eternia sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte pourquoi ils sont là. Skeletor devra non plus savoir que c'est nous qui les avons fait venir.

Batman :

-Les faire venir ici sera un jeu d'enfant. Ils ne sauront même pas comment ils ont atterri là. Avez-vous déjà pu rassembler quelques « héros » ?

La Vision :

-A part nous et les guerriers de cette planète, personne. Nous avons fait une liste. Bien maigre. Il n'y a que quatre qui nous sont venus à l'esprit. Toi et tes deux assistants et l'homme araignée.

Batman :

-Je le connais. Nous avons déjà travaillé ensemble. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça.

Batman se retrouva seul. Longtemps, il se mit à réfléchir sur la situation.

Il rejoignit ses compagnons.

Batman :

-J'ai pris ma décision. Je reste.

Tous s'exclamèrent de joie. Le félicitèrent.

Batman :

-Attendez ! Je n'ai pas fini. Je reste mais à mes conditions.

Hawkgirl :

-Ca m'aurait étonné. Il faut qu'il casse toujours une bonne ambiance.

Superman :

-Attendez les amis. Batman m'avait prévenu. Ecoutons ses exigences ensuite nous aviserons.

Batman :

-Je tiens à avoir sur Eternia tous mes véhicules, accessoires et armes que j'utilise pour luter contre le crime. Et ma Batcave avec mon manoir.

Wonder Woman :

-Tu rigoles ? Et pourquoi pas ton majordome pendant que tu y es ?

Batman :

-Alfred restera à Gotham. Ce serait trop dangereux pour lui.

Green Lantern :

-Que tu veuilles avoir tes armes et véhicules, nous comprenons et approuvons. Mais qu'il te faut la Batcave et ton manoir… Ne serait pas un peu exagéré ?

Batman :

-C'est ça ou rien !

Superman :

-Si c'est tes seules exigences c'est faisable.

Batman :

-Ok ! Conduisez moi à La Sorcière que je lui soumette mon plan pour faire venir la pègre de Gotham City sur Eternia. Mon plan ne pourra réussir que si elle m'ouvre une porte dimensionnelle au moment opportun.

Adam :

-Venez. Je vous y conduis.

Gotham City. Une nouvelle nuit de tourmente pour les malfaiteurs. Tous craignaient Batman. La pénombre le rendait encore plus inquiétant. A croire que la nuit appartiendrait à la chauve-souris. Qu'elle serait son allié.

Dans un vieux hangar abandonné près du port, une agitation hors du commun s'y manifesta. Il était malsain de s'y éterniser près de cet endroit. Tous les grands criminels se sont donnés rendez-vous à 23 heures précise. A cette assemblée, il y avait le Joker, Double Face, Le Pingouin, L'homme Mystère, poison Ivy.

Le Joker prit la parole.

-Je vous ai tous fait venir ici car l'heure est grave. Beaucoup de nos collègues refusent de s'associer avec nous tant que la chauve souris sévit à Gotham. Elle est un fléau pour nos affaires.

Double Face :

Nous le savons bien. Maintes fois nous avons tenté à l'éliminer. Sans succès.

Le Joker :

-Nous avons tous échoué car chacun tentait une action individuelle. Il faut nous unir. Créons ensemble un groupe. Nous aurons d'avantage de chance à le supprimer. Un grand coup se prépare et nous pourrons réussir cette opération que si Batman est évincé.

Poison Ivy :

-L'idée est bonne. Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre pour nous en débarrasser ?

Le Joker :

-J'y ai déjà pensé. Voici mon plan…

Sur le toit du hangar faisant face à celui des criminels se trouvaient deux silhouettes. Batman observa avec ses jumelles la pièce où se trouvait la pègre. Un micro s'y trouvait soigneusement caché. Il pouvait suivre leur conversation sans problème.

Wonder Woman :

-Qu'est ce qu'ils racontent.

Batman :

-Rien que je ne sache déjà.

Wonder Woman :

-Comment savais tu qu'ils allaient se réunir ?

Batman :

-J'ai laissé courir le bruit qu'aucun criminel n'allait s'associer à eux tant que je sévissait à Gotham City. Vu qu'il y a un grand coup qui se prépare, ils n'ont pas le choix que de s'unir pour m'éliminer.

Wonder Woman :

-T'es gonflé.

Batman :

-Allons y.

Batman lança son grappin qui se fixa sur le hangar où a lieu la réunion. Il s'y laissa glisser sans bruit. Wonder Woman le rejoignit. L'amazone déchira une partie du toit et Batman lança trois capsules à l'intérieur. Les occupants n'avaient à peine le temps de voir ce qui se passait que le gaz s'échappait des capsules et les endormit.

Wonder Woman :

-Et maintenant ?

Batman :

-Attendons que le gaz se dissipe et embarquons les.

Wonder Woman :

-Comment les emmènerons nous sur Eternia ?

Batman :

-Ce n'est pas nous qui les emmènerons mais Skeletor.

Wonder Woman :

-Hein ? Si tu m'expliquais ?

Batman :

-Aides moi à les mettre dans le camion.

Batman conduisait le camion hors de la ville. A l'arrière, Le Joker et ses compagnons dormirent comme des anges. Arrivé au rendez vous, nos deux héros les sortirent puis attendirent.

Wonder Woman :

-Quelle est la suite ?

Batman :

-Il faut attendre. Maintenant, tout dépendra des autres.

Sur Eternia, Superman et La Vision se trouvaient à distance respectable du château maléfique. Juste assez pour ne pas être repéré. Avec sa vision X, Superman voyait à travers le château et observa Skeletor.

La Vision :

-As-tu pu déposer le livre ?

Superman :

-Oui ! Je l'ai déposé dans la salle du trône. J'ai volé à une telle vitesse que personne ne pouvait me remarquer.

La Vision :

-Espérons qu'il ne tardera pas à le trouver.

Superman :

-Ca y est. Il l'a remarqué.

Dans le château…

Skeletor :

-Tiens ! Un grimoire. D'où vient il ?

Skeletor le prit en main et le feuilleta.

-Intéressant. Je vais sans attendre citer la formule. Si c'est vrai, j'aurai bientôt de nouveaux serviteurs.

Skeletor prononça la formule magique inscrite dans le livre. A peine eut il fini la phrase que le grimoire s'enflamma.

-Mais… Ca brûle. La formule est détruite et il ne s'est rien passé.

Devant lui un passage venait de se former devant ses yeux.

-Ah ! Parfait. Voyons voire quelles créatures vont apparaître.

A Gotham City, la brèche s'ouvrit tout près de Batman et Wonder Woman.

Batman :

-La porte dimensionnelle. Jetons y nos « amis ». Qu'ils saluent Skeletor de notre part.

Wonder Woman :

-Prenons nous le même chemin ?

Batman :

-Non ! A moins que tu veuilles te retrouver nez à nez avec Skeletor.

Wonder Woman :

-Pourquoi pas. Ce serait amusant.

La porte se referma.

Batman :

-Récupérons la Batmobile et rentrons.

Wonder Woman :

-Sur Eternia ?

Batman :

-Non ! A la Batcave.

Et ils s'en allèrent. Une demi heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans le refuge de la chauve souris. Batman se rendit à son ordinateur et entra en communication.

Batman :

-Ca y est. Le colis est expédié.

Le Prince Adam sur Eternia :

-Bien. Nous vous ouvrons une porte pour vous récupérer.

Superman et La Vision vinrent rejoindre le reste du groupe au Palais.

Superman :

-Le Joker et compagnie sont arrivés chez Skeletor. Skeletor ne s'est pas rendu compte que le grimoire venait de nous. La formule s'est auto détruite une fois prononcée. Il ne pourra plus l'utiliser et se rendre ultérieurement sur la Terre.

La Vision :

-En tout cas, il croit fermement que c'est lui qui les a fait venir sur Eternia.

Voix :

-C'est ce que nous voulions.

Batman venait d'arriver.

Flash :

-Le plan s'est déroulé comme sur des roulettes.

Batman :

-Passons aux choses sérieuses. J'ai rempli ma part du marché en faisant venir la pègre de Gotham sur Eternia maintenant à vous de m'amener la Batcave, mon manoir et tout mes accessoires sur Eternia.

Le Prince Adam :

-La Sorcière nous y attend à ce sujet. Allons y.

Au château maléfique, Skeletor admirait les nouveaux venus.

Skeletor :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que çà ? On dirait des clowns échappés d'un cirque. Il y en a même un qui ressemble à un oiseau. Demonia, enfermes les. A leurs réveils, nous testerons leur efficacité. Je leur ferais comprendre que je suis leur seul souverain. Ils devront m'obéir aveuglément.

Le Pingouin s'éveilla.

-Mais ? Où suis-je ? Qu'est ce que je fais dans ce cachot minable ? Réveillez vous vous autres.

Le reste du groupe se réveilla et tous s'étonnèrent de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Skeletor les rejoignit.

-Je vois que vous êtes réveillés. Suivez moi. Nous avons à parler.

Et tous le suivirent dans la salle du trône.

Le Joker :

-Où sommes nous ?

Poison Ivy :

-Oui ! Que faisons nous ici ?

Skeletor :

-SILENCE ! Je vais tout vous expliquer. Je suis Skeletor, maître des ténèbres. Je vous ai fait venir sur Eternia car j'ai besoin de combattants. Il y a un château sur cette planète qui renferme un pouvoir immense. Je le veux. Mais d'autres personnes venues d'ailleurs s'y interposent. Ils sont très puissants. L'un d'eux se fait appeler Superman.

Double Face :

-Superman ? Si lui est là, la Justice League est là également.

Le Joker à voix basse à ses collègues :

-Batman est alors aussi de la fête. Puisque notre ennemi juré se trouve sur cette planète, éliminons le sur Eternia. En prime nous deviendrons bien plus puissants si nous réussissons à dérober les connaissances de ce château dont parle ce tas d'os.

Le Pingouin :

-Bien parlé.

Double Face :

-Oui. Nous pourrons toujours par la suite, évincer Skeletor.

Poison Ivy :

-Nous serons alors les seuls maîtres. Une planète rien que pour nous cinq. Merveilleux.

L'homme Mystère :

-Annonce lui la bonne nouvelle. Que nous sommes avec lui.

Le Joker :

-Nous sommes d'accord pour t'aider. Nous chasserons la JLA d'Eternia.

Skeletor :

-Je n'attendais pas moins de vous.

Non loin du palais, à un endroit dégagé…

Batman :

-C'est l'emplacement idéal pour la Batcave et la future base. Elle n'est pas trop loin de Crâne Gris. Aucun risque de nous surprendre vu qu'il n'y a que du vide autour de nous.

Adam :

-Tu as raison. Allons donner à La Sorcière les coordonnées de l'emplacement pour qu'elle te téléporte le manoir et l'ensemble de la Batcave.

Des heures après, la demeure de Bruce Wayne s'y trouvait. En dessous, une caverne renfermant une nouvelle Batcave.

Batman :

-Ma maison sera la première pierre de la base. Le manoir nous servira d'air de repos. Et la Batcave sera mon repaire de combat. Retournons au palais leur annoncer la nouvelle et mettons nous à la recherche d'un autre héros…

à suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**C H A P I T R E IV**

**L'OMBRE DE LA DEFAITE**

La nouvelle s'ébruita rapidement à travers la planète entière qu'un guerrier a vaincu Skeletor. Toute la population ne parlait que de cet exploit. Le Roi Randor et son épouse voulaient en savoir d'avantage sur ce brave guerrier. Il convoqua le conseil. Adam, Le Maître d'Armes, Teela et Belios en faisaient partie.

Le Roi prit la parole :

-J'ai entendu dire qu'un guerrier a combattu Skeletor et ainsi sauvé le Château des Ombres. Quelqu'un le connaît ?

Tous hochèrent la tête de façon négative. Tous sauf Adam.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il se nommait Musclor. D'où il vient personne ne le sait.

Duncan rajouta :

-La Sorcière a dû faire appel à lui pour assurer la défense d'Eternia contre Skeletor.

Randor acquiesça l'avis donné par le Maître d'Armes.

-Ca me rassure qu'il y ait une personne qui puisse tenir tête à Skeletor. Dieu sait ce dont il est capable. Sait on où il se réfugie ?

Adam reprit la parole :

-Dans la vallée du serpent. Une énorme montagne s'y dresse et lui sert de repaire.

-Peut on l'attaquer ?

-Ce serait un risque. Nos soldats seraient à découvert et se feront tués sans pouvoir riposter.

-Attendons la suite des événements. Quoi qu'il en soit, Musclor mérite notre soutien lors de ses combats contre la horde. Il devra avoir toute aide venant de notre part. Vu ses exploits, Ce serait un honneur d'avoir Musclor comme héritier.

Adam baissa légèrement la tête et eut un regard triste. Les paroles de son père le blessèrent. La Reine remarqua la tristesse de son fils et murmura quelques paroles à son mari. La réunion terminée, Randor appela Adam auprès de lui :

-Adam ! Ne te sens pas offensé par mes paroles de tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas dire que je ne t'aime pas. Au contraire. Ta mère et moi te donnons tout l'amour que nous pouvons t'offrir. Avoir Musclor comme futur roi serait un atout majeur. Avec son courage et sa force, aucune menace ne saurait ébranler la planète. Le peuple vivrait en sécurité pour toujours. Moi-même, je serais prêt à lui laisser ma place. Je ne veux pas dire que tu ne serais pas apte à diriger Eternia. Avec patience, tu y arriveras. Tu as la sagesse de ta mère. Tes jugements sont justes et tu aimes ton peuple. Il te manque que le courage et les tactiques de combats à apprendre. Avec le temps, cela viendra. Tu verras. Comprends tu ?

-Je crois que oui Père !

Adam songea :

-Mon père m'adore en tant que fils mais préfère mon ego pour gouverner. Quelle joie ce serait pour lui s'il savait que Musclor était Adam. Dommage que je ne puisse le lui révéler.

Skeletor venait de subir une défaite. Lui ! Le puissant Skeletor craint de tous. Il ne pouvait tolérer cet affront. Musclor devra en payer le prix fort. Reste à trouver par quel moyen le combattre. La force ne suffira pas. La ruse s'imposa.

Dans son repaire, la montagne du serpent, il élabora un plan diabolique digne de lui. De sa salle de contrôle, il ricana. Son rire résonna dans tout le château.

-Demonia, Océanor, Triclope, Dentos, Le Monstre, venez tous à la salle de contrôle.

A l'unisson, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Skeletor jubila.

-Je sais comment prendre le contrôle de Crâne Gris. Même Musclor ne pourra m'arrêter.

Skeletor exposa son plan :

-Je vais mener deux batailles au même moment. L'attaque sera telle que j'en gagnerai au moins une. Si ce n'est les deux. Même Musclor ne pourra être à deux endroits différent.

Tout les cinq se regardèrent et demandèrent :

-Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre ?

-Soyez très attentif ! Je ne tolèrerai aucun échec.

Nous allons attaquer le Palais et Crâne Gris.

Toi, Le Monstre, rassemble gorilles et démons qui habitent Eternia. Chaque animal terrestre qui t'obéit grâce à tes pouvoirs télépathique. Tu te rendras ensuite avec tes recrues et avec Triclope au Palais. Qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant.

Quand à toi, Océanor, tu en feras pareil mais pour le monde aquatique. Avec tes monstres marins, tu iras avec Demonia et Dentos au Château des Ombres.

Le Monstre prit la parole :

-Pourquoi serez vous trois à attaquer Crâne Gris et moi qu'à deux pour attaquer le Palais ?

-Réfléchis imbécile ! Tu trouveras bien plus d'alliés terrestres qu'Océanor dans le monde marin. Avec ton armée, tu auras facilement le dessus.

Et Demonia demanda :

-Et toi Skeletor ? Où seras tu ?

-Au Palais pour commencer. J'ai un petit compte à régler là-bas. Ensuite je vous rejoindrai. Il est impératif d'avoir la victoire sur Crâne Gris.

Assez posé de questions ! Partez et ramenez moi chacun une armée puissante.

Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Le Monstre erra à travers les forêts d'Eternia et réunissait sans mal des créatures et des gorilles à la force colossale. Ils étaient plus d'une centaine à obéir aux ordres du Monstre. Océanor en fit de même. Des monstres et des démons maléfiques quittaient les eaux pour rejoindre Océanor sur la rive.

Chacun prévint Skeletor qu'ils étaient prêts à passer à l'attaque. Ils n'attendaient que son signal.

Skeletor entra en contact avec Le Monstre :

-Où es tu ?

-Je suis à la lisière de la forêt près du Palais. J'ai avec moi plus de cent gorilles et démons. Tous me sont fidèles. Dois je attaquer ?

-Pas encore ! Attends jusqu'à ce que je vienne. Je veux être présent.

Puis, il contacta Océanor :

-Es tu prêt ?

-Presque ! Je me trouve à un kilomètre du Château des Ombres. Une vingtaine de monstres m'obéisse. Dois je passer immédiatement à l'attaque ?

-Non ! Attends mon ordre. Tu passeras à l'attaque quand Le Monstre aura commencé la bataille au Palais.

-Bien Skeletor.

Skeletor ordonna à Dentos et à Demonia de rejoindre Océanor. Quand à lui, avec son stratosjet, il se rendit auprès du Monstre. Skeletor se posa et quitta le stratosjet. Il s'adressa au Monstre.

-Allons y ! Vas attaquer le Palais. Je t'y rejoindrai dans 5 minutes. Juste le temps de dire à Océanor de passer à l'attaque.

Et Le Monstre avança avec son armée en direction du Palais.

Entre temps, Zoar faisait sa ronde quotidienne. Sur le chemin du retour, il vit Océanor se diriger vers Crâne Gris. L'oiseau se hâta à chercher de l'aide au Palais.

Zoar était à proximité du Palais. Il cherchait Adam. Il tournoyait autour du bâtiment en poussant des cris. Dans la cour, Le Maître d'Armes remarqua l'oiseau et comprit de suite. Sans attendre, il appela Adam qui accourut au plus vite.

-Que se passe t'il Duncan ?

-Regarde ! C'est Zoar.

La Sorcière transmit à Adam un message télépathique.

-Viens vite Musclor. Océanor se dirige vers le Château des Ombres.

Et Zoar disparut pour regagner au plus vite Crâne Gris. La Sorcière doit être là-bas pour défendre sa demeure.

Dans la cour, Adam cherchait un endroit tranquille pour se transformer en Musclor. Gringer venait le rejoindre. Bien malgré lui.

-Dépêche toi Gringer. C'est urgent.

-Avec toi, c'est toujours urgent ! Il faut toujours que tu ais besoin de moi. Tu ne peux pas te passer de mon aide ? Au moins une fois ?

-Là nous sommes tranquille ! Personne ne nous verra.

Dans une pièce isolée du Palais, Adam prit son glaive en main et prononça la formule magique :

-Par le pouvoir du crâne ancestral…

Je détiens la force toute puissante.

Adam se transforma en l'invincible Musclor et orienta l'épée du pouvoir en direction de Gringer qui devint Battle Cat. Tout deux étaient prêts à affronter Océanor.

Le Monstre, avec son armée, prit d'assaut le Palais. Skeletor entra en communication avec Océanor :

-Attaque Crâne Gris !

Et Océanor, avec l'aide de ses alliés marins, avança en direction du Château des Ombres pour en prendre possession.

Skeletor se rendit au Palais pour assouvir sa vengeance.

Le Monstre et ses gorilles étaient sans pitié. A peine franchirent ils les murailles du Palais que la tuerie commença. Aucun gardien ne fut épargné. Seul le bruit de la bataille alerta Le Maître d'armes. Il rassembla la garnison entière pour lutter contre l'invasion. Musclor vint à la rescousse. Il repoussa plusieurs démons.

Une voix l'arrêta dans sa lutte. C'était l'Enchanteresse :

-Vite Musclor ! Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux pour moi seule.

-J'arrive Sorcière ! Juste le temps de donner un coup de main au Palais qui est attaqué par Le Monstre et Triclope.

-Tu n'as pas le temps. Rejoints moi au plus vite.

Musclor ne savait trop quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas laisser ses amis en danger.

Duncan lui cria :

-Vas sauver le Château des Ombres. Nous sommes assez nombreux ici pour repousser Le Monstres et ses ignobles créatures.

-D'accord !

Musclor enfourcha Battle Cat et accourut sauver le Château des Ombres.

Skeletor venait de voire le départ de Musclor. Il entra dans la cour du Palais. Personne ne le remarqua. Teela mit le Roi Randor et la Reine en sûreté. Orko les accompagna.

-Venez majesté. Vous ne devez pas rester là.

-Où est mon fils ?

Orko prit la parole :

-Il est à l'abri. Rien ne peut lui arriver.

Teela les mit dans un lieu du Palais loin de la bataille. Orko resta en compagnie avec le Roi et la Reine.

La déesse de guerre se lança dans la bataille. Il était temps qu'une femme vienne en aide. La situation était critique. Avec ses lasers, elle fit feu sur les gorilles bien en surnombre. La garnison se faisait tuer l'un après l'autre. Malgré la bravoure de ces soldats, ils succombèrent sous la puissance des démons dirigés par

Le Monstre. Belios qui s'est joint au combat, sauta pleine puissance sur l'un de ces monstres. Celui perdit équilibre. Belios en profita et planta sa hache en plein cœur. Puis il reprit bataille. Ses victimes agonisèrent et moururent de suite. Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans ce combat bien rude. Les victimes ne se comptaient plus. Chacun des deux camps avaient des pertes. Et malgré ceci, Le Monstre poussé par la soif de vaincre, ordonna à ses esclaves de continuer la tuerie.

Personne ne prêta attention à Skeletor qui venait de pénétrer dans le Palais. Il cherchait son cher frère. Il visita pièce par pièce. Il n'était en nul point dérangé dans sa recherche car tout le monde se battait à l'extérieur. Il franchit une porte et trouva enfin son ennemi.

-Enfin te voilà. Tu vas payer pour toutes les souffrances que tu m'as fait subir. Je vais te tuer.

La Reine se blottit contre son époux. Orko se cacha dans une jarre. Téméraire, le Roi prit une épée et relevait le défi à se mesurer contre son frère.

-Si tu tiens vraiment à te battre, je suis ton homme. Que l'on en finisse une fois pour toute.

Skeletor s'élança sur Randor en brandissant son épée contre lui. Le Roi esquiva sans difficulté cette attaque. Skeletor revint à la charge. Randor contre attaqua et interposa son épée contre celle de Skeletor. Un bras de fer était engagé où Skeletor prit le dessus. Il repoussa Randor et voulut le transpercer avec la lame de son épée. In extremis, Randor roula sur le côté et la lame de Skeletor toucha le sol. Randor se releva et fit face à son adversaire. Il se jeta sur Skeletor et engagea un corps à corps. Tout deux étaient d'une force égale. Lors de la lutte, Randor trébucha et donna l'avantage à son impitoyable frère.

-Cette fois, tu es perdu.

Une voix s'éleva derrière Skeletor :

-Pas encore !

C'était Orko qui osa s'interposer à Skeletor. Il surmonta sa peur et souleva la jarre qui lui servait de cachette pour la lancer sur la tête de l'ennemi. Skeletor ne voyait plus rien. Le Roi en profita pour récupérer des forces. Mais le répit était de courte durée. Plus furax que jamais, Skeletor ôta la jarre de sa tête et défiait à nouveau son frère. Ses coups d'épée qu'il donnait étaient plus puissants qu'avant. Le Roi succomba sous cette férocité et se retrouva une nouvelle fois à terre. Personne ne savait comment le sauver. La Reine accourut vers son époux et se jeta sur lui au moment où la lame de Skeletor voulut transpercer Randor. La Reine prit à la place de son époux le coup qui lui était destiné et succomba à la blessure. Elle s'est sacrifiée par amour. Tous n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Même Skeletor ne s'attendait pas à cela. Randor se releva et prit sa tendre épouse dans ses bras. Il voulut lui parler. La conforter par ses paroles tendres mais il était trop tard. Elle s'est éteinte. Le Roi ressentit en lui un grand vide. Il ne pouvait contenir ses larmes. Sa peine était telle qu'il oublia Skeletor qui profita de la situation. Le dos tourné à l'adversaire, Randor ne vit la menace. Cette fois ci, l'épée de Skeletor ne rata pas sa victime. Elle le frappa violemment dans le dos. Le Roi s'affaissa mortellement blessé. Skeletor jubila de bonheur. Son rire glacial se répandit dans tout le palais. Orko avait quitté les lieux pour rejoindre Le Maître d'Armes.

-Maître d'Armes ! Maître d'armes ! Venez vite. Skeletor attaque le roi et la reine vient d'être assassinée.

-Quoi ! J'arrive.

Tout deux se rendirent au lieu du drame. Skeletor n'y était plus. Le Roi Randor gisait près de son épouse. Le Maître d'armes s'accroupie près de lui et le mettait dans une position plus confortable. Il vivait encore mais pour combien de temps ?

-Ah, c'est vous Duncan. Mon ami. Toujours là quand j'ai besoin de vous.

-Economisez vos forces Majesté. Nous allons vous soigner.

-Allons Duncan ! Vous savez très bien que je ne survivrai pas à cette blessure.

J'espère seulement pouvoir tenir jusqu'à ce que je puisse revoir mon fils. Adam ! Mon fils adoré…

-Vous le reverrez Majesté. Vous le reverrez.

Skeletor regagna son stratosjet et décolla en direction de Crâne Gris. En cours de route, il dépassa Musclor. Musclor leva la tête et vit son ennemi.

-Ce perfide Skeletor se dirige vers Crâne Gris. Je pensais qu'il y était déjà. D'où venait il donc ? Plus vite Battle Cat.

Stratos prit connaissance de la menace qui planait sur le Château des Ombres. Il s'y envola pour proposer son aide à la Sorcière. Son peuple le soutenait dans sa décision et le suivit. Une féroce bataille eut lieu. Stratos se posa sur la tour du château. Il prit le canon qui s'y trouvait et fit feu sur les démons d'Océanor. Le peuple volant attaqua courageusement les monstres marins. Beaucoup succombèrent mais le peuple de Stratos connut aussi des pertes immenses. Ses guerriers tombèrent un à un sous les attaques de l'ennemi. La Sorcière se battait contre Demonia. Dentos, avec son laser à son bras, tira vers le canon du château. Mais celui-ci était perché trop haut pour être touché. Skeletor arriva. Il se posa, sortit de son stratosjet et participa à la bataille. Il unissait la magie de son sceptre avec celle de Demonia. Dure devenait la résistance de l'Enchanteresse. Sa magie était puissante mais celle de Skeletor jumelée avec celle de Demonia le rendit plus fort. Stratos ne pouvait lui porter secours. Il stoppa Océanor et Dentos qui tentèrent d'escalader le château. Et son peuple était occupé à éliminer tout allié d'Océanor. Musclor arriva. De suite, il se jeta sur Skeletor. Le jumelage des deux magies se rompit. Seule, Demonia ne faisait le poids contre La Sorcière. Elle était vite hors de combat. A force de tirer avec son arme, Stratos réussit à faire tomber les deux escaladeurs. Se retrouvant par terre, ils étaient accueillis par Battle Cat qui prenait tout son plaisir à leur montrer ses crocs et ses griffes et n'hésita pas à s'en servir. Tous abandonnèrent le combat. Il ne restait que Skeletor et deux trois monstres. La Sorcière ouvrit une porte dimensionnelle et expédia une des créatures dans un autre monde. Quand aux autres, Stratos se chargea de les éliminer avec le canon du château. Musclor prit son glaive en main et se battait contre Skeletor. Un duel acharné débuta. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Stratos s'envola et harponna de ses mains Skeletor pour le relâcher quelques mètres plus loin. Ceci permit à Musclor de prendre l'avantage. Il lui administra un coup de poing digne de sa force laissant son adversaire quelques secondes inconscient. A terre, Skeletor reconnaissait sa défaite. Il ne demanda pas son reste et prit la fuite à bord de son stratosjet. Il venait de subir une nouvelle défaite et ça le rendait fou de rage.

Musclor s'adressa à La Sorcière :

-Je dois vous laisser. Le Palais est attaqué par Le Monstre et Triclope.

Il enfourcha Battle Cat et se rendit au Palais.

Au pied du château gisaient les guerriers de Stratos qui ont succombés à la bataille. Ils étaient nombreux. Stratos avait du mal à cacher sa peine.

Musclor franchit les portes du palais. Ses yeux virent un carnage. Tout était détruit. Seul Le Monstre et Triclope continuèrent le combat contre Teela et Belios. Ses gorilles et autres démons qui l'accompagnaient, étaient tous disséminés. En voyant Musclor arrivé, Les deux ennemis prirent peur. Teela n'avait plus aucune difficulté à les repousser. Elle tira sur Triclope pour le toucher au bras. Belios prit un élan et sauta sur Le Monstre. Sa tête dure cogna la tête du Monstre. Il tomba. Les deux alliés de Skeletor savaient qu'ils avaient perdu et s'enfuirent. Musclor félicita la déesse de guerre et Belios de leur succès puis demanda :

-Où est Le Maître d'Armes ?

Teela répondit :

Je ne sais pas. Il a abandonné le combat depuis un moment.

Orko fit son apparition :

-Musclor ! Venez vite. Le Roi est grièvement blessé. Je vous y conduis.

Orko vola au devant de Musclor et l'amena à la chambre où le Roi reposa.

Teela et Belios restèrent dans la cour. Musclor s'accroupie à côté du roi.

-Père ! Je suis là. Tout ira bien maintenant.

Randor tourna difficilement sa tête en direction de Musclor.

-C'est toi Adam ! Quel plaisir de savoir que mon fils soit Musclor. Je mourrai dans la joie. Sache Adam que je t'ai toujours aimé malgré tes défauts. Je suis content d'avoir pu voire une dernière fois ton visage. Je peux mourir dans la paix.

-Ne dites pas ça. Vous guérirez Père.

Père ? Père… ?

Le Roi s'est éteint. Musclor ressentait une grande douleur.

Le Maître d'Armes se trouvait à côté de lui et devait lui apprendre une autre pénible nouvelle.

-Adam ! Tu dois savoir que ta mère a également péri dans le combat. Tout deux sont victimes de la lame de Skeletor.

Musclor ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes. Un grand chagrin l'envahissait.

-Duncan, je fais le serment que Skeletor n'aura plus de répit. Là où il sera, j'y serai. Il ne fera plus de mal à quiconque. Je vengerai mes parents.

Au Château des Ombres, La Sorcière remarqua qu'elle a expédié le monstre marin d'Océanor sur une planète habitée.

-Oh mon dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ? Il faut à tout prix ramener ce monstre sur Eternia avant qu'il ne fasse des dégâts dans ce monde.

à suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**C H A P I T R E VIII**

**L' ARACHNIDE REPAND SA TOILE**

Manhattan ! L'Araignée est perchée sur le toit d'un Building. A ses côtés, la Chatte Noire. Ensemble, ils traquent sans relâche l'ennemi le plus redouté : Carnage ! Il y a bien des heures que Peter Parker s'est effacé pour laisser la place à Spiderman. La fatigue se fit sentir. Tout deux scrutèrent les environs.

Spiderman :

-Nous l'avons perdu.

La chatte Noire :

-Ne t'en fais pas Tisseur. Ce ne sera que d'une courte durée. Regarde !

Trois pâtées de maisons plus loin, des flammes.

La chatte noire :

-Je suis sûre que c'est son œuvre.

Spiderman :

Allons voir.

Spiderman lança sa toile d'immeuble en immeuble suivi par la Chatte Noire.

Arrivés sur le lieu, un désastre se dessinait devant leurs yeux. Un orphelinat était à la proie des flammes. Au milieu de l'incendie, le responsable ricanait de tout coeur. Spiderman était écoeuré de la scène. La monstruosité de Carnage le révoltait.

Spiderman :

-Il faut à tout pris le stopper. Cette vermine est capable de mettre à feu et à sang la ville entière.

La Chatte le rejoignit :

-L'orphelinat est désert. Pas de victimes. Une chance. Tu as une idée pour l'arrêter ?

Spiderman :

-Oui ! Il faut séparer le symbiote de Kassady.

La Chatte Noire :

-Comment comptes tu t'y prendre ?

Spiderman :

-Par les ultrasons. Il faut l'attirer au Building des F.F. Richard l'accueillera avec son fusil ionique.

La Chatte Noire :

-Allons y.

Spiderman :

-Eh ! Attends moi…

Felicia se rua sur Carnage. Celui-ci riposta de suite. De sa poitrine, le symbiote lança des pointes acérées à une vitesse foudroyante. BlackCat ne pouvait plus les éviter. S'ils la touchaient, il en serait fini d'elle. Spiderman lança in extremis sa toile et emprisonna les projectiles. Carnage s'élança sur Spiderman. Sa main s'est transformée en une hache. Des deux mains du Tisseur, s'échappèrent de la toile pour aller s'entourer autour de Kassady. Deux autres jets se collèrent sur ses yeux pour l'aveugler. Nos héros en profitèrent pour quitter l'immeuble en espérant que le symbiote les suivra. A moins qu'il ne préfère griller dans les flammes. Mais non ! Il sortit de l'immeuble. A l'extérieur, Spiderman et BlackCat eurent une désagréable surprise. Carnage n'était pas seul. Autour de lui se trouvaient Mystério, le Docteur Octopus, Kraven le chasseur, le Super Bouffon et le Caméléon. Tout deux étaient tombés dans un traquenard.

La Chatte Noire :

-Et maintenant Tisseur ?

Spiderman :

-Euh… Déguerpissons. Essayons de les disperser pour les combattre un par un. La victoire nous sera plus facile.

La Chatte Noire :

-Ok ! Après toi.

Spiderman lança sa toile sur le Caméléon et tira dessus de toute ses forces pour jeter celui-ci sur Mystério. Une confusion naissait au sein du groupe.

Seul Octopus gardait son calme. Ses bras métalliques tentèrent emprisonner Spiderman mais c'était sans compter de l'agilité de l'Araignée. Son pouvoir arachnéen décupla sa rapidité. Il ficela les bras artificiels d'Octavius et lui fit faux bond. Spiderman et la Chatte Noire prirent la fuite. Nos héros cherchèrent une solution. Kraven et les autres les pourchassaient ce que Spiderman avait escompté.

La Chatte Noire :

-Si on se séparait pour scinder le groupe derrière nous ?

Spiderman :

-Non. Ils continueraient à ne poursuivre que moi. Il faut trouver un autre moyen pour prendre l'offensive.

La Chatte Noire :

-Ah ? Et Lequel ?

Spiderman :

-Je cherche.

Devant leurs yeux apparut une lumière. Entre deux buildings se matérialisa une porte dimensionnelle. Spiderman et la Chatte Noire y fonçaient droit dessus. Surpris par cette apparition, ils ne pouvaient plus éviter la collision avec cette chose étrange. Au même moment, de son aile volante, le Super Bouffon tira un missile en leur direction.

Non loin de là se dressait l'imposant Daily Bugle. De son bureau, J. Jonah Jameson suivait la scène qui s'y déroulait au dehors. Il n'en perdit pas une miette.

La Chatte Noire :

-Nous sommes acculés. Devant nous se dresse cette lumière étrange jaillie on ne sait d'où et derrière nous, il y a un missile et six dingues qui nous collent aux fesses. Nous ne pourrons éviter les deux.

Spiderman :

-Ce truc doit être une porte dimensionnelle. Je me demande qui a bien pu l'ouvrir et pourquoi.

La Chatte Noire :

-Poses toi la question plus tard Tisseur. Le plus urgent est de s'en sortir vivant.

Spiderman :

-Ouais. Ce sera coton. Je ne vois qu'une solution pour éviter d'être ratatiné. Plonger dans l'ouverture qui se trouve devant nous. Ce sera toujours mieux que de se faire exploser la tronche par le missile. A moins de le chevaucher…

La Chatte Noire :

-Complètement dingue ce type. Je te suis. Nous verrons bien où nous atterrirons. Ca ne peut être pire et nous aurons un léger répit pour trouver une solution à notre situation.

Spiderman :

-Ouais. Dire qu'on était sensé être les chasseurs et non le gibier.

Et tout deux traversèrent la porte sans savoir où cela les mènerait. Ratant sa cible, le missile explosa juste à côté dans l'un des étages d'un immeuble. La scène n'échappa pas aux ennemis et décidèrent à l'unisson de suivre Spiderman. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient la chance d'en finir avec lui, ils n'allaient pas lâcher prise. Tant pis les risques que cela encourrait. Carnage, Kraven, le Caméléon, le Dr. Octopus, Mystério et le Super Bouffon franchirent à leur tour l'ouverture. La porte dimensionnelle se referma derrière eux condamnant tout moyen de retour. Le seul à jubiler de bonheur fut J. Jonah Jameson. Il était enfin débarrassé de ce maudit Spiderman. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cet instant.

Sur Eternia.

La Sorcière :

-Ils sont arrivés.

Le Prince Adam :

-Allons les accueillir.

Le lieu où atterrirent Spiderman et BlackCat leur était inconnu.

Spiderman :

-Quel étrange endroit. Je me demande où nous sommes.

La Chatte Noire :

-Il y a une similitude avec la Terre. En tout cas, l'air est respirable.

Spiderman :

-Je me demande ce que sont devenus nos poursuivants.

La Chatte Noire :

-Te tracasse pas pour çà Tisseur. Nous le saurons bien assez tôt. Cherchons plutôt un moyen pour rentrer chez nous.

Une voix se fit entendre :

-Bienvenue sur Eternia.

L'Araignée et BlackCat se retournèrent.

Spiderman s'exclama :

-Batman ! Comme on se retrouve. Je suis sûre que c'est grâce à toi que je me trouve ici.

Batman :

-En partie. Suis moi. Je t'expliquerai.

Dans le manoir Wayne, la JLA et le prince Adam attendirent l'arrivée de Batman et de l'homme araignée.

Superman :

-Sois le bienvenue.

Spiderman :

-T'es aussi là !

La Chatte Noire :

-Pourrais tu me dire qui est tout ce beau monde ?

Flash :

-Je me présente. Flash ! L'homme le plus rapide de la Terre. Et toi ?

La Chatte Noire :

-La Chatte Noire.

Flash :

-Waouh ! Ce nom te va comme un gant.

Hawkgirl :

-Regardez moi ce dragueur.

Superman :

-Prenons place. Nous allons vous exposer la raison de votre présence sur Eternia.

Après les présentations, le groupe expliqua longuement la situation à Spiderman et à BlackCat.

Batman :

-Es tu des nôtres ?

Spiderman :

-Ma foi, c'est tentant. Mais qu'adviendra t'il de mes ennemis sur la Terre? Je ne peux les laisser seul. Ils s'ennuieraient sans moi.

Batman :

-Tes super vilains sont aussi sur Eternia. A un endroit différent du nôtre.

Spiderman :

-Je marche. Et toi Chatte ? Quel est ton avis ?

La Chatte Noire :

- Me battre à côté de gars aussi sexy ne me déplairait pas. Au contraire, c'est une offre qui ne se refuse pas.

Flash :

-Elle doit parler de moi là.

Adam :

-Nous comptons dans notre équipe deux nouveaux alliés.

Tout près de la vallée du serpent, les sinistres six explorèrent les environs.

Carnage :

-Super cette planète. On va s'éclater.

Kraven :

-Où est Spiderman ?

Le Super Bouffon :

-Il y a beaucoup de richesses à acquérir sur cette planète. J'en suis sûre.

Dr. Octopus :

-J'aimerai bien savoir où nous sommes.

Voix :

-Vous êtes chez moi !

Tous regardèrent le drôle de personnage qui leur adressa la parole.

Le Caméléon :

-Qui es tu ?

Mystério :

-Il est tout bizarre. Son corps n'est fait que d'os. Un squelette vivant.

Skeletor :

-Taisez vous ! Je suis Skeletor. Dieu de destruction. Vous êtes sur la planète Eternia par ma seule volonté. Vous êtes mes nouveaux recrus.

Carnage :

-Foutaise tout çà.

Carnage se rua sur Skeletor pour l'attaquer mais celui-ci brandit son sceptre magique et enferma Carnage dans un champ de force que même sa férocité ne pouvait briser.

-Skeletor :

-Arrière vous autres. Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre moi. Obéissez moi et vous deviendrez puissants. Rebellez vous, vous serez anéantis.

Les sinistres six n'avaient plus le choix que de faire équipe avec Skeletor.

Dr. Octopus :

-D'accord ! Nous te suivons. Mais qu'avons-nous à gagner dans cette histoire ?

Skeletor :

-Cà !

Skeletor pointa son doigt sur le château des ombres que l'on voyait au loin.

Skeletor :

-il est remplis de richesses et détient un pouvoir immense.


End file.
